The Trip Of Dreams
by toonfreak
Summary: A dream every night, eventually turned into this interesting tale that has something for all! Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

(YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY!!!)

Hello! This is my first fanfiction to be posted, but not the first one I've written. This Sonic fanfiction is different from many of yours that I've read though, for three reasons. One: This has been one of the only Sonic crossovers I've seen on this site, two: I know Sonic as a personal friend of mine, and three: this story actually did happen to me. Right about now you should be saying. :

"What the crap?!?! This person is bonkers!"

Right? What if I were to tell you that this story is a series of events that happened to me in the world of the unconscious? The world of dreams. It's an enjoyable tale, and I thought you guys would like to read it. This 4 year (give or take) dream, was like a episode after episode every night! I was exhausted by the time this was over, (you'll see why), but a lot of good came out of it. Keep in mind, that this story has almost nothing to do with the Sonic comics, TV. series, manga. video games, or anything I've ever seen. It was like an entire new experience its self! It was the way I see them, Sonic, and others, in a world where anything is possible... literally. Books, film, cartoons, ideas, friends, family. people I have...or haven't seen before, school, video games, laws of gravity, and time, all collide to form a tale... THIS tale made entirely from imagination, and so... I say... READ ON! (If you dare).

Your future Friend,

Molly

P.S.: To any Sonic fan, he doesn't appear until Ch. 4 (I have to explain things first )

P.S.S.: Please review this. I want comments of good, and bad so I can improve my writing. _**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

A black train rushed across the dark, desert, plain. The lights in the windows looked like small fireflies within a great slithering snake. The train, was an old fashioned one, a locomotive. The inside of the carriages were just as old as the outside. There were two leather seats,...brown in color on each side of the cart. The wallpaper on the sides had green, red, and yellow vertical stripes as a design (although, the yellow looked faded and brown from age). There was also metallic handles on the ceiling.

The train's whistle blew, but none of the passengers, (mostly who were sleeping) bothered to care about it. The passengers were very odd... and yet... here, they seemed normal. For here, anything was possible. There was a small girl, about the age of 5 sleeping next to her favorite stuffed animal (who had became alive, and human sized). She was sleeping in one corner of the cart, using the side as something to lean upon. On the seat exactly opposite from this girl lie 3 boys, ranging around 12 in age, and piled all over each other. Next to them was a space alien with muddy orange flesh, who was currently reading a newspaper and, next to the alien, was a beautiful unicorn, so white, that if you were to stare at him, it would seem like light would be coming from his body. This creature was curled up, (much like a dog) on the leather seat. His horn would turn many light colors, much like oil spills on a road. The only other creatures in this cart, was a pack of Oddish, huddled together on the worn, green, carpet of the train and, giving the appearance that, there was a small tuft of grass growing in the middle floor of the cart. Yes, all of these creatures were in this single car, as well as more in the other carts of the locomotive.

This particular train, train number 524, was headed for a city by the name of Tulipway. This particular city, had a lot of fields on it's outskirts that were completely covered in junk food like, candy, Cheetos, pizza, and what-not. The city it's self had fine amusement, dining, and shopping experiences that could please anyone!

Everyone on the train was so happy about going to Tulipway, that no passenger seemed to notice that, in the far distance of the train, a massive mysterious figure was watching. Watching, and following. Back on the train, all was nice and peaceful. Then, without warning, the train came to a sudden halt, waking everyone who was asleep, and surprising the ones who weren't. A spokes person came over the intercom. "Uhhh...folks we're having some engine trouble. It'll be a few minutes before we get started up again. Just hang on for a sec."

Some elevator music began to play, signifying that the intercom was now on, but not in use.

Meanwhile, outside, the conductor got out to see the engine damage on his precious train. The engine had been torn apart from limb to limb. The claw marks and teeth imprints gave the conductor a case of the shivers. "What kind of a creature could rip through steel? And, more importantly, what kind of a creature would try to stop a dream train in the middle of no where?"

The conductor looked left, and right. Trying to see if he could find the vandalist who had done this crime. He then slowly looked up. Something jumped him!

Meanwhile on the train, the lights flickered on and off, all the power on the train suddenly went out. The creatures on the train huddled together scared, in the pitch blackness. Silence. Then all of a sudden, something squeezed it's way into the cart through the window, but, it was like a shadow, and no one could see it in the darkness of the train. They herd something with many legs, stirring on the ceiling of the. cart. Skittering across it, like a bug. Except, this thing sounded more like the size of a dog then a bug. It sounded,... bigger. The five-year-old girl looked up. Suddenly, she saw a pair of red, glowing, eyes looking down at her. She screamed! But, the thing had all ready jumped on her! It landed on top of her, it's mouth going over her head. It closed its jaws, and ate the head whole! Everyone else screamed at this sight! Right when they screamed though, about 50 more of the things came through the windows and gave everyone else in the cart the same fate as the girl. The carcasses were then tackled upon by the things, eating the flesh like a pack of vultures. This wasn't the end of the terror though.

A huge figure, about two hundred feet high, now came to the train slithering as he went (for he had no legs, but more of a cloak in appearance). His eyes (like the others) were red. He had a set of wings 5 times the length of the train. The wings were a dark purple. The massive creature had two horns, an a full set of carnivorous teeth, each tooth, the length of two full grown men stacked up on one another. The creature waved its hand. Millions more of the smaller, dog-sized, creatures came out of it. They attacked the train. The massive creature then took the train in his hand, and ripped apart the cars from one-another. The few surviving screamed, as the giant tipped the carts, one by one, with the holes he had created (when ripping the train) toward his mouth. The poor souls fell to their doom as they slid out of the cart and. into the beast's mouth. The creatures that were still on the ground ran for their lives! But, were soon eaten by the dog-sized creatures. As the massive one ate more, and more, he became bigger and more powerful. Soon, everyone had been eaten. The massive one flicked his claws. The dog-sizers returned to his body, bringing the dead nutrients he had not gotten, making him stronger still. The beast let out a large roar, and flew off. The only thing left, were the last scraps of the train.

I know this doesn't make a lot of sense right now...but stay with me, & it will. It gets better as it goes along... OH! I almost forgot! I don't own Sonic, Oddish, or Cheetos

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

****

**CHAPTER 2**

I was standing on a platform, waiting for something. My hair blew in the gentile wind as I stood there. The platform wasn't very big, only big enough to fit one person on it's top. A strange gray fog drifted upon the ground around my feet, and the only light was coming from the lamp post at my right. The lamp post was an old fashioned one that used gas, and had that triangular shape to it. It was so dark that beyond the platform. I could see only darkness. It was very quiet to. So quiet in fact, that not even a frog nor a cricket was chirping. The only sound was coming from the howling wind, and my heart. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing. The only clue I had as to those answers, was the small street sign right across from the pole that said: "Norwhere" and "Brookland Dr." This wasn't much help. For I had no clue as to where any of those places were.

I had been standing there for at least an hour, in the cold, silent, dark, when all of a sudden, a train pulled into the station. It, (like the lamp) was an old fashioned train, a black locomotive. I approached the train willingly, as I thought to myself "Even if the most evil and dangerous thing known to man is on that train, something is better then nothing."

I was surprised though. The train's doors opened automatically when I approached them (much like doors do in a grocery store). I went in, more hesitantly then I had approached. First, my head. I popped it in like, a curious mole rat. I looked left, and right. No one.

"Hello?!?" I shouted, "Is anyone here?"

No answer.

The train had old, floral, wallpaper on it's walls. The wallpaper, was reddish-purple, with small groups of roses here, and there. The seats were of (unlike the rest of the train), brand new looking, leather, and beige in color. The carpet was worn and dark green. Small, triangular, handle bars were on the ceiling, and there were four windows. Two on each side of the cart.

I stood there for a second, hesitant....then, out of nowhere, something kicked me from behind! I landed in the train, flat on my face. The doors closed quickly, trapping me inside of the cart, and the train jumped from 0 to 60, in less then a half a second, toppling me to the back of the cart, and whamming my head on the side in the proses. I held my head, and moaned in pain as I got up slowly and sat, "Fwoomp!" in one of the seats.

The train howled though the darkness as the train whistle, sounded. It took me a few minutes of rubbing my head before, the pain subsided a little.

"Most impressive."

The deep male voice made me jump! There, sitting next to me, was a man. This man was in his mid- thirty's (or so it looked). He was wearing a black jacket and a strange, black, detective look-alike hat. I stared at him, blankly.

"How did you?!.... Why did you?!....Who are you?" I spuddered in between surprised gasps.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Chuck "

"Chuck, eh? Well Chuck, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!"

I shouted so suddenly, that Chuck jumped, and immediately disappeared. I looked around in surprise! Where had he gone? He appeared a few minutes later, next to me, and breathing heavily. "Don't do that!" he said as he began to calm down again. He straightened his hat.

"What just happened here?"

"Eh?"

"Did you just disappear right in front of me, or am I seeing things?"

He sighed,"It's a curse. I was cursed when I asked this witch doctor to give me the ability to turn invisible. I can't really control it though."

"Are you the guy who kicked me through the train door?"

He hesitated, "Yes, but I had good intentions of doing it. Did you see how fast those doors closed? Think of what it would have been like if your head had been there!"

"Ouch!..."

"...besides, it would have ruined the purpose of why I brought you here in the first place!"

"So YOU brought me here! But,...why?"

"Because, you have something that most people don't."

I looked at him, puzzled. "You know,... that thing you do all the time..."

I continued to stare, more confused then ever, He sighed again

"Fine! Since you have no clue,... unlike the many other people and such here, you have the courage to stand up to nightmares, the foulest creatures to walk this earth!"

"Nightmares?" I asked

"Yes,... nightmares." He replied.

"Is there such a thing? I mean, everyone gets a bad dream once and a while...."

"There is no such thing as a bad dream. Dreams are the good ones. Nightmares are the bad ones. The way your saying it, it would sound like, a bad, good person"

"What?!" I asked. "Your making no since!"

" I'm making perfect since! You see,.... you are right now, in the normal part of the unconscious world. Do you remember seeing almost nothing at that train stop?"

"Well,... yeah... "

"That's because you were in the world neither on the dreams territory, or the nightmare's. Neutral territory if you will. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever gone to sleep and not had a dream, nor a nightmere? Just,... slept?"

"Well,... yeah..."

"Well that's where you go! In to the neutral territory right in between the land of dreams, and the land of nightmares."

"Sooo.......If nightmares are creatures then,... what exactly do they look like?"

"The few that have seen them, say that they look like shadows with claws, and red glowing eyes, but there are evil creatures that live in the land of nightmares that aren't nightmares themselves, like.... demons, dictators, witches, evil cartoon creatures, and what-not."

"And,... what do dreams look like then, eh?"

"They,..." Chuck paused with a brief moment of silence. "There really is no way to describe a dream, except,... they are the most beautiful creatures you will ever see."

He looked at me in a daze.

" So... your saying that a dream can be a state of the mind, or a creature?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"But,... why do you need me?"

"It's because, the nightmares keep coming into our territory, destroying our people, items, and such. For you see, nightmares are attracted toward fear, and they eat innocent souls to gain power. But if one has no fear over the nightmare their facing they can over power it. But that's very hard to do, since nightmares can look into your mind and soal and see what your afraid of."

" Soo... your saying, I have this power that can defeat nightmares?"

"Yes!"

"...and you want me to get rid of them?"

" Yes! Yes!"

"Alone?!?"

"No.... you'll have partners to help you."

"...and, where are we getting these partners?"

"That's just it! Were going there right now!"

The train hurried along the track and passed a sign saying, "Now Entering DFN Headquarters".

I know. This was a kinda dull chapter...but I'm just writing this as it happened O.K.? Everything in this chapter belongs to me!!! ME I TELLS YA!!! By the way, in case you were wondering, Chuck is not based on a real person. You could say... he appeared out of nowhere! HE! HE! HA! I made a funny!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A building appeared. It looked more like a green warehouse then a headquarters. I looked in awe, as a secret opening was revealed for the train to enter inside. We were in a much more modern station, except it looked more like a mall then anything. There were windows on the celling, letting the sun go through, and giving the building a blue appearance. 

The train stopped here. Chuck signaled me to follow him off. Right when we got off, the train speed away again...going extremely fast, as it did during my pickup. I looked around, curiously. There were inventions all over the place, as well as odd people working on them. All of these people were wearing black jackets, much like Chuck's.

We wandered into an elevator of some-odd that went, not only up and down, but sideways. The elevator twisted along, now going any way it pleased. This entire experience was making me quite noshous. Finally, the doors opened.  
"Welcome..." said Chuck "...to the DFN headquarters!"

It was huge! there were creatures everywhere! Machinery lined the walls, which held transporter-looking devices. Many of these creatures, I now could identify. They were all wearing white jackets, with little, engraved (in red) DFN logos on their pockets. I saw the Terminator (looking extremely funny in such a unpersionalised getup). There were also many children of strange species. Some older, some smaller then me. One of the kids had a strange, brown puffball on his shoulder, who had wings and (was apparently) talking to him (for he was talking to it). Another girl had a Patamon (an orange Digimon with wings for ears), who was walking next to her.

It seemed that, if you were to combine every movie, book, and fantasy ever thought up, not thought up, or combined together, this is what you'd get. I was now very excited, and yet, nervous. If anything was real here, any fantasy, fear, imaginative creature, then (in so many stories that used t slogan, but are not quite true) Anything was possible here, literaly. I wondered, If someone here was wishing for me to explode, would it happen? I looked back up at Chuck nervously. He answered my question, as if he could read my mind.

"Imagination has few boundaries, but they do exist."

This settled my nerves a bit. We walked along heading toward a desk, which had a very small bee-like robot working the counter. I recognized this robot as the counter-clerk from the second book of the "Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy"series. There was a small line we had to wait in which consisted of, a strange, bubbling, dark-green alien, Catdog, and The Three Stooges.

As we waited in line, (I know of it a bit rude), but I couldn't help listening in on the line's conversations (for I had known from reading the books, that this was a very frustrating robot to work with). First the alien walked up, speaking in some tough I had never heard before. He spoke for about ten minutes, before the robot blurted out for all to hear: "SORRY SIR!!! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!! YOUR LANGUAGE DOESN'T COMPUTE WITH MY SYSTEM!!! GO TO THE NEXT DESK!!!"

The alien, frustrated with having to explain his problem all over again to another person, walked away gloomily.

Next, came Catdog. Cat was the spokes person in this case, having Dog stand on his fronts, to get Cat as tall as the desk (for they were conjoined at the waist). I had never seen a animated character before. This was going to be interesting!

Cat waved around a small peice of paper, and whammed it on the desk.

"This last check you sent us bounced! If you don't mind, could we trade it in for cash?"

Dog replyed with his normal goofy laugh, and a:

"You tell her Cat!"

The robot staired at Dog for a second before screeching:

"FREAK!!! FREAK!!! HEY EVERYONE!!! LOOK AT THIS WEIRDO!!"

Cat, (embarrassed), took the check in his mouth, while some people who had heard the robot's words, pointed and laughed at them as they walked pass. I wached in sorrow as they went directly by us.

"It's not their falt..." I thought to myself.

Cat saw my glance, looked up at me, and replyed my sorrow with a "What are you looking at?!?"

Cat stuck his head up, and trotted away in a huff. I felt very bad for seeming like one of the immature crowd, and nothing more to them.

"Great!" I thought."I've only been here for fifteen minutes, and already I've made an enemy!"

Next The Three Stooges came up, and had only been standing there for 2 seconds, before the robot said:

"YOU'RE UGLY!"

to Curly's face.

"Actually, he's the ugly one. said Curly signaling to Moe.

Before I knew what was happening, all three of them were wresting, and beating on one another all over the floor! They rolled,and soon the fight was being fought, right next to one of the elevators. The elevator's door opened, the fight rolled inside, and off they went...on that same nauseating ride I had just been on.

"NEXT!!!" yelled the robot, impatiently.

Chuck and I walked up to the stand, me more hesitant then him.

"What are you doing here.......BUCKIE CHUCKY?!"

I jumped! The robot's insult had surprised me. The robot looked down at me with those huge bug eyes. I gulped. 

"HA! HA! A NEWBIE! HEY EVERYONE!!!! COME OVER HERE AMJ MAKE FUN OF THE NEW ROOKIE!!!!"

I watched in horror, and embarrassment as the robot chanted,

"NEWBIE!!! NEWBIE!!! RUNS AROUND NEUDY! EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF HER SMALL WATT!!! SHE DOESNT KNOW DIDDLEY-SQUAT!!!!!!".

Soon the entire place was chanting the words to the insult, in perfect sync, within all of the different languages of the beasts, cartoons, and humans combined. I began to feel hot Something inside was saying one thing, and one thing only,

"Kill the robot, kill the robot, kill the robot,...."

but I didn't kill the robot. I didn't swear, or say anything for that matter. A single tear went down my face.

"HEY LOOK!!! EVERYONE!!! SHE'S GOING TO CRY! JUST WIKE A WITTLE BABY!!!"

Everyone grew silent, waiting for me to bawl by eyes out. But instead of this, I was surprised to hear myself chant:

"NEWBIE!!! NEWBIE!!! RUNS AROUND NEUDY!!! EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF ME AND MY SMALL WATT!!! I DONT KNOW DIDDLEY-SQUAT!!!!!!!"

Everyone stared at me in surprise. It was obvious that no one had expected me to make fun of myself, and to tell you the truth, I was just as surprised as they were. There was a murmur between people, as they stared at me. The bug was starring too, She was flabbergasted, and couldn't think of anything to say. Chuck cleared his throat.

"A-him! Yes! Well, now that thats over, could we get Molly here a registration form?"

The bug, looking frightened for reasons beyond me, squeaked "Yes sir! Right away!"

She flew under the desk, and reappeared a moment later with a paper.

"Sign this!"

The bug through a pen toward me, obviously to scared to get near. The form said the following:

Dear (Sir/ Madam/ It/ Borg/ Aile),  
It has come to our attention that you have been chosen specifically for the DFN (Dreams Fighting Nightmares) association. In this program you will come across many enemies and other things. Your job is to help us when called upon, no hesitation. This document also insures a health plan, dental plan, and dubs as a legal license for you to choose whoever/ whatever/ and however many partners you will need for your journeys. You were given a scan putting your DNA in our data base's computer when getting off your route of transportation. This info will conform that you are an agent, and this will also give you access to any place in our world that you desire. There are a few rules in the association as follows:  
  
1. Don't communicate of tell our secrets to the land of nightmares, no matter what the cost.  
  
2. Don't start a war.  
  
3. Don't hurt innocent bystanders while on journeys.  
  
4. Dont eat strange, or unknown foods.  
  
5. and USE YOUR HEAD!!! DONT BE A DUMB DUMB! (OF COURSE STUPID!!!!)  
  
The president of the DFN association  
  
djioeureilhgtuigyb djuhytui  
  
Sign here I you are prepared to do this:  
  
------------------------------  
  
After reading this strange document, I signed it. Just like that. The bug snatched it away quickly, and put it away into a folder.

"Welcome, Welcome." she said, bowing.

Your pod awaits."

"My pod?" I asked, confused as I looked up at Chuck, hoping to get some feed back.

"You see those machines over there?"

He pointed at the wall with all the rounded macanics.

"Well, one of those should be yours." I looked up at him.

"Will you be coming to show the way?"

"Nope! Sorry,... I'm afraid that you have to do this on your own,....Don't worry! You'll learn along the way!" he said quickly after seeing my helpless face. He began to walk off.

"I have to get back to work! see you later! Don't worry! You have the right stuff in you kid! Trust me!" and then he went off into the elevator, and disappeared.  
I stood there for a few seconds before a voice on the intercom said

"Molly! Your riding pod #56. Please go immediately!"

I slow-jogged through the line of macanics, until I found #56. It was flat on the end facing me, with a rounded edge on the other side.  
There was a hatch. I turned the wheel and climbed inside. There were buttons, levers,  
and knobs everywhere on the inside. I sat down in the only chair. It was so small on the inside, I barley had room for myself. A instructor's voice came from no where.

"Choose a destination"

A series of buttons lit up in front of me. they were labeled as follows:  
  
DFN Headquarters  
  
Tulipway  
  
The city of darkness  
  
The City of light  
  
Brookland Dr.  
  
Doomph  
  
Angorf  
  
Bengteoff Forest  
  
The place you don't want to go to  
  
Random choice  
  
Other options  
  
I couldn't decide where to go. The buttons labeled "The city of darkness",and "The place you don't want to go to" didn't sound very safe, and I had already been to the "DFN Headquarters", and "Brookland Dr." I covered my eyes with my hand, careful not to press the buttons I didn't want, and chose something random. The pod shot out of the building like a torpedo, except faster. I was going up! up! up! This went on for about five minutes. Then, the pod began to drop with incredible speed! Too suddenly, The pod slammed it's self into the ground. My head hit the side, and everything went black.

_OH! I forgot to tell you guys my three rules!!!_

_1. I always answer questions I get in reviews_

_2. Anyone who reviews me, I review back_

_and 3. I never start a story without finishing it_

_NEXT CHAPTER: SONIC & INUYASHA APPEAR!!!_

I don't own the Termanator, the anoying bug...thingy, Patamon, Catdog, Hichhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, or the Three Stooges


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Angorf is not a normal town. The land has a series of many small houses, upon valley, after valley, after valley of small shrubs, tiny creatures, and flowers This place looks strangely like Ireland with its rolling valleys.

A red echidna, with a beige muzzle, long ropy hair, and wearing a shepherd's gown and cane, was watching over a flock of Mareep (yellow sheep with strange markings on their tails and ears, and a single red orb at the end of each tail). All was peaceful here until, the small echidna saw something fall from the sky at incredible speed! The UFO crashed (and made a large hole in the process) upon the neighboring mountain. The scared echidna hurried the sheep down the mountain, as he called a name that was so strange, it would be impossible for me to pronounce.

"Mmmmm?" I groaned as I woke up.  
The sun had suddenly blinded me. My vision cleared. There were two echidnas, staring down at me. They were riding strange green creatures with small trunks, that looked similar to dinosaurs. Both had feathers and plants in their 'hair" giving the appearance of old, but important guards. They had long sticks, and were trying to talk to me in some "out of date" language. "What the?" I goged.  
One of the echidnas picked me up by the collar of my shirt using the stick, as if picking up something toxic "POOMPH!!" I landed on the grassy earth with a thud.  
"HEY!! WATCH IT!!" I yelled.  
The two reared back in surprise at this outburst and pointed their sticks at me threatingly. I looked in the sky, and gasped!! There were clouds in the sky, yes, but many other things were up there that weren't supposed to be. A gigantic jellyfish passed by, as if in water, making a buzzing sound as it went. A large ship made of brown wood was being landed from above. A strange purple helicopter, a red dragon, a yellow submarine, a pack of whales, spaceships, flying pigs, strange birds, a which and black cat on a broomstick, and some flying squirrels were among these objects.

I stared at the echidnas flabbergasted at this sight. They hadn't noticed though. They were now both staring upward as well, trying to see what amazing sight I had seen that had made me gasp. They both looked at each other, and shrugged before pointing the sticks at me once more, as if nothing had happened. I decided to try to communicate again.

"Where...am...I?" I said slowly so they might be able to understand.  
One of the red echidnas tilted his head to one side as if confused. He pointed at me

"Speak English?" he asked.  
"Yes! Yes!" I replied.

"Bring harm to Angorf?"

"No!!" I said surprised. He thought I was a traiter!  
"Most speak English here. We take you?" he asked, offering a hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet (with a bit of difficulty because I was bigger, and much taller then he was).The two let down their guard, and helped me up on one of the creatures. I could feel the creature's spine under the leather padding used for a saddle. The echidnas hopped on each of their transporting creatures and, away we flew! We started so suddenly, that I ended up clinging on to the echidnas' waist for support. He didn't seem to mind, he just smiled.

I thought to myself, "The train, rocket, and now this,.... .why does everything here have to start so quickly?!?"  
Over the hills of valleys we went, passing tall grass, and odd shaped flowers. The creatures ran along at a steady pace. We went over an extremely large hill. I looked down on the other side and, (once again) gasped! A large town sat on the bottom. Not made up of humans, but of cartoon characters! Many homes and creatures here were so brightly colored with different hues of the rainbow, that you had to squint to see them correctly in the sunlight.

The dinosaur creatures were now headed toward this town at a much slower pace then before. I (being the only realistic person in the place), was stared at as we traveled down the hill. The whole lot of them looked at me and followed the glare with those huge, deformed, bug eyes of theirs, and me at them. It looked as though they had never seen a "real" human in years, and had been itching to see one once more (especially of the young to teen type). For these were the people who adored them the most out of any living thing ever created. As we followed the town trail (made from large, stones, of hues of various browns), I looked at the animated buildings, some more quaint then others. Many were stores labeled with one word such as: "Bakery", "Toys", and "Shoppe".

Soon, we came to a office-like place. Here we stopped. The creatures grunted as we climbed off. For some reason, this place smelled strongly of a carnival. The same sweet smell of fried items and sweets. This stench made me a bit sick, reminding me of all the times I had gotten ill from eating too much junk food.

The two echidnas led me inside this strange building. Inside here was a regular room. A blue sheeted bed was in one corner, it looked very rugged, and used. Next to it was a bed that looked exactly alike, but green. On the opposite side of the room there was a brown, wooden desk. Placed next to the desk was a small freezer. So, other then the blue carpeting, there wasn't a whole lot in this house. The two echidnas sied, went to their beds, and fell asleep (leaving me clueless as of what to do). I stood there, helpless. The sun was setting, and I had no place to go! I spotted a closet in one corner of the room. I walked over to it, casually, and found a pillow inside. It was very worn, beige in color, and smelled of old spice. I took this pillow, curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"WOOOOSH!!!" I woke up, startled from a noise of a large wind! I could hear screams outside! I sat up. The two echidnas had left. It was the middle of the night now, and not a decent hour to be up either. "BOOM! BOOM!" the sound of crushing could be heard! I ran out the door, but immediately wished I hadn't. There, staring straight at me. was a massive creature. A creature at least 250 feet high.

It was pure black. So black even, that if it were to hide in the shadows, the only thing you would be able to see would be a pair of it's red, glowing, eyes. It had a set of huge purple wings that seemed to sweep over this entire "Toontown". The thing let out an ear piercing roar, that sent shivers down my spine. It began to come closer! as it did though, I saw a limp figure near its feet. It was a mild orange, with a bit of white, and was about to get trampled to death! That's all I knew about it. Without thinking, I ran toward the figure as fast as I could! The monster, surprised of this act, saw what I was after and, began to go towards it as well. I got there first, picked it up, (not really caring what it was) and ran for my life! The monster, enraged, came slithering toward us at top speed! The furry thing I was carrying stirred a little, signifying that whatever it was, it was still alive. Suddenly, a pack of animated dogs came out of nowhere, and the monster ( seeing that they were a bigger meal then us) went after them instead. I saw this as an opportunity, and ran out of town, over a few grassy hills, and into a small burrowed hole on one side of one of the mountains. It was dark in this small cavern and I could hardly see anything. I put the limp figure on a large rock, to rest. I could hear the massive thing in the distance give another roar, flap it's wings, and be gone. After I knew it was safe once more. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep again on a nearby rock...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was morning again. I had wondered if the experience had been a dream. I looked around and saw that I was now asleep in a cavern, so I knew it had been real. I quickly ran outside to see the damage done on the town. The grass looked beautiful, and brightly colored on this morn.

I scurried over the hills, and was shocked to see that the town was now in ruins. No sign of life anywhere. Large lakes of blood were scattered along the town, and I hated to wonder what had happened to the guards I had been staying with. I was alone now, with no help from anybody to tell me where I was, or how to get back. There was a silence, as if everything around the area was dead, The only sound, was coming from the wind in the grass. Without the teleport, or the dinosaur creatures, or anyone to carry info of this horror, I was stranded here... or, was I? I had just remembered the body I had saved from the wreckage. I ran back to the tunnel I had stayed in. Now that it was daytime, I could see the body more clear in the dim light.

It was the body of a fox, except human-like in appearance. He was mostly orange, with a white muzzle, and chest to match. His legs and arms were beige, and so thin, you could probably brake them with one swipe. He was wearing a pair of white gloves, and a pair of red tennis shoes ( with the fronts in a white hue). I examined him closely. He was very fuzzy, like a stuffed animal, but possibly the strangest thing about this creature, was instead of having one, he had two bushy tails. He looked more like a Japanese animated figure then an American one. So, I figured he was more of the anime type.

I scratched behind his ear, he seemed to be enjoying it. A smirk crept over his face in the state of the unconscious, and his foot tapped gently. I knew I had seen him before, but in the dim light, I couldn't make out much of his figure. All of a sudden, a strong wind blew outside, and stopped so suddenly that you could have sworn something had zipped by, but there was nothing. I continued to scratch the fox's ear. His foot tapping faster now. A gasp was heard from outside, followed by two sad moans of despair. I, curious, and hopeful, crawled outside to see what had made the noise. There was nothing outside of the cave but another strong wind. I climbed over the side of the mountain and looked at the town once more, and here, I saw it. It wasn't much, but it seemed to me that a blue dot was creating the wind below. I tried to follow it with my eyes, but was nearly impossible for it was moving so fast. I heard a cry from below. A name. As if, someone was trying to find someone elts.

"Taaaaaiiiiilllllssss!"  
As the thing passed different volumes of the name echoed off of the valleys.

I decided to give it a try. "Hello!" I shouted.  
The dot stopped somewhere in the rubble, and then headed straight toward me!

"AAAAAAAA!" I yelled, frightened, and ran back into the hiding spot.

The thing stopped near the hole and peeped in, as if cautious. It was something blue all right but, had been so mutated from the animator's design, it was impossible what to make of it. It (like the fox) was a human-like animal. It's body was somehow able to support the out-of-proportion head on it's shoulders. The creature (also like the fox) had twig legs, beige in color. The spikes on it's head and shoulders gave a frightening appearance, although, there wasn't many. Six large ones on the head, two large on the back, plus a pointed, stubby, tail. The creature stood on it's hinds, wearing red sneakers, with white straps, and golden buckles. The two eye sockets were connected, the white gloves, the beige tummy, the two pointed ears, all seamed so familiar.... 

The creature took one look at the fox and cried a joyfull,

"TAILS!"

before running to the limp figure, faster then I could see (and, kicking up a lot of dust in the posses). He snuggled his lost friend, hoping that the limp figure was all right.  
He looked at me and asked "What happened?"

But before I could answer, another figure appeared at the door.  
He looked exactly like the guards I had been staying with. Except, he had a lunar shape on his chest, was wearing shoes with what looked like legos on them, and had two points on each knuckle.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a rude sneer in his voice." It was Clucose."

The blue one gasped! I stood, puzzled. He continued as he crossed his aims and gave me another sneer, before closing his eyes to explain.

"You,...being the stupid human that you are, don't know about Clucose,...do you?"

I felt enraged my this comment but shook my head.

"Clucose,..." he looked ahead in a daze "...is the king of The Land of Darkness. The king of nightmares. The king of evil." He stared at me once more. "He comes out only at night, with the appearance of a large dragon, feeding on the souls of the innocent....that's how he gets his power."

A low moan was heart in the tunnel. The fox was awaking!

"Mmmmm...Ohhhh... my head..." The fox groaned in pain.

I walked over casually and began to scratch his ear again, hoping it would make his head feel better. 

"Aaaa..." the fox relaxed, his foot tapping vigorously again. The two other animals stared at this, surprised.

"Tails! Are you O.K.?" asked the blue one, as he got closer.

"I'm all right Sonic! I think,... Oh, wait,.... CLUCOSE!!!!" Tails' shout made me jump!

"It seems that your a bit behind on the times buddy!" said Sonic. "It's daytime now, Clucose can't get you,....your in a burrow!" Tails looked around, confused.

"But I blacked out, after a piece of building hit me in the head,... I was in his path,.,., are you sure that we aren't in someone's belly? Did you get caught too while searching for him? Where'd this human come from?"

"Yeah! Where did you come from?!" asked Sonic becoming towards me. "We don't get many real humans around here...Who are you?"

"An innocent bystander slash-hero that's who!" I said impatiently. "I saved Tails life when I saw this "Clucose" coming toward him. Not surprisingly, we were the only two survivors! That's right! You heard me two!" I said angrily as I stuck up two fingers.

They stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"Uhhh..... well.....thanks!" said Sonic, now walking backwards, slowly with Tails, as if in fear of something.

He wasn't looking at me when he said this though. He was looking behind. There, in the darkness of the burrow was something I hadn't seen before. It was another limp figure, It was a red mound, mid-sized. The thing was about 3 feet taller then I. It had a sword.

The thing shuffled, scaring Sonic and the others out of the hole.

"RUN HUMAN! RUN!" yelled Sonic, "IT'S A DEMON!"

I watched in horror, stunned as the demon stood up, it's face facing the back of the hole. The creature was wearing red robes, and had the largest patch of white hair I had ever seen! He turned around! It was...a ....man? This man had an old fashioned appearance, with a mid 20's in age. As he looked at me, his anime pupils became smaller with hatred. He seemed almost a normal human, except for the large tuft of hair on his back, and two dog-like ears that perched on top of his head. His voice was low as he growled at me

"Human,... such revolting creatures..."

He grabbed his sword. I was shivering in my skin, when all of a sudden, something blue came out of nowhere, and hit the hand baring the sword. The sword flew off to the side, and the demon retrieved his hand in pain. The blue sphere stopped in front of me, very suddenly. It was Sonic.  
"Heh,...Inuyasha Spying eh?" asked Sonic, in a matter-o-fact tone of voice.

"NO! I got attacked by Clucose! I'm not working for him anymore!... RRRRRRRRRR.... CURSE YOU HEDGEHOG!!! My hand is bleeding!" yelled Inuyasha as he began to suck his wound.  
"You were going to hurt her,..weren't you?"

"It's none of your business!!!.... How can you even stand saving the things! Humans bring trouble, war, pollutants, year after year! HOW CAN YOU STAND IT?!?"

"Not all humans are like that,... especially the smaller ones, such as she. Besides, what can I say? I have a weakness toward the creature that invented the chile dog."

"FOOD?!?! YOU LIKE THEM BECAUSE OF THE FOOD?!?!?!?"

"NO! You may be surprised Inuyasha, but almost all humans are very loyal, and trustworthy."

Inuyasha gave a displeased grunt at this comment, but said no more. It had seemed, Sonic had won the argument, for now. Inuyasha looked at me with hatred, before climbing out of the burrow, and jumping off into the distance.

"WE SHALL MEET AGAINI!" he snarled at me, before disappearing into a near by forest.

"Chicken." said Sonic casually as he began to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled, he stopped, and turned. you give me some directions, or, uh,....something?"

He stared at me. "You don't know where you are?"

"Well.....it's kinda' my first time, you know, on the job, and all,......"

"Job? What job? Your to small to have a job."

"Uhh.......OHI HERE!" I reached into my pocket and fished out a "DFN" patch I had found in the license bin of the transporter he stared at it for quite some time before signaling for me to stoop down to his level. I did. He put his face close to mine, as if searching into my soul to try to find something. He then sniffed at me a few times, (as most animals do) before smirking.  
"Soooooo,.. haven't found a partner yet, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"We animals have a six since for this sort of thing,...y'a know?"

"I,...I guess so...."

"Well, Knuckles won't be to happy bout' this but, what's your name kid?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh.......Molly sir."

"Well that's just fine, and dandy, yes? Well Molly, meet your first partner, agent #1."

_WOOF!! That was a long chapter! Anyway, please someone review me! Tails! How many people have reviewed me so far?_

_Tails: "Er... um.... ONE person..."_

_WHAT?!?!? ONE PERSON!?!? THAT'S ALL I GET FOR 8 MONTHS WORTH OF WORK?!?!_

_Tails cowers into a scared, cute little ball...._

_Tails: "Well... there was ONE other who reviewed you before all your stories got erased... someone named Rhaevyn..." _

_YEY! TWO REVIEWS! What was the name of the other one?_

_Tails: "Nail Strafer... and they were both good reviews..."_

_YEY! THANK YOU NAIL STRAFER, AND RHAEVYN!!! To everyone elts, keep pileing in those reviews!!!_

I don't own, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Inuyasha, Legos, Toontown,or Mareep

_NEXT CHAPTER: Sonic's dream home... really_


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5  
_**  
We began to climb out of the burrow. It was now evening again (the days seemed to go by quicker here), and as the shadows of the eve crept over the valleys, there was an uneasy felling of new, different life forms scurrying about.

"Keep your eye peeled. It's going to be the night creatures chance to eat the innocent soon." said Sonic as he kept a watch, his large eye darting in all directions. I looked, but saw nothing. He seemed more aware then I, possibly because his ears were more sensitive then mine, twitching in all directions.  
  
"Where are Tails and Knuckles?" I asked.  
"I took them to a safe spot."  
"Where might that be?"  
"The same place I'm taking you"  
  
As the clouds of the darkness rolled over the valleys, very quickly now, they looked as though someone had filmed them, and was speeding them in fast forward mode. As the darkness grew nearer, I saw a parade. A parade of red eyes growing closer as the shadows of the clouds came toward us. I looked, horrified. Sonic turned and looked too. They were chanting something, the language was made up of grunts, gurgles, blood-thirsty screams, and angry mob shouting. The chant sounded in tune of a cannibal, about to descend upon it's pray.  
  
"They can't get us." said Sonic, casually.  
"Why not?!? They're almost ten feet ahead of us!"  
"They can't survive in the light, if they are nightmares. Best to get ready though. They are controlling those dark clouds, if they spot us, the clouds will charge forward, and they will be able to eat a fine meal of human, and hedgehog meat."  
I gasped! But, Sonic closed his eyes, and smirked. "...Or so they think."  
  
He then proceeded to grab my hand very hard, his cloth gloves rubbing against my wrist. He then did the one thing I'd never do in a million years! He began to walk toward them! I fought, wiggling everywhere, trying to become lose. His grip was strong though, and his small appearance made the grip surprising, and unexpected. We stood at the top of the hill. The creatures looked up at us, surprised that a meal would come so willingly. There was an awkward moment of silence, and shivering (coming from me), before, Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs:

"HEY!!! YOU MORONS!!! TRY AND CATCH US!!!" and, stuck out his tough.

The creatures charged! Sonic stood, not moving an inch, just....smiling. As the creatures grew closer still! I tugged on Sonic's arm, signaling to move like the wind. He did not though.  
"sonic? Sonic? SONIC?!?!" I pleaded, nothing.  
Just when the creatures were three feet in front of us though, there was a arm tugging motion, and suddenly the world blurred. My ears popped, and the howl of the wind hitting the face was loud, and whistling. We were going at such a strong speed, that as I was being tugged, I was actually being dragged, through the air!! As the twists and turns of the hedgehog went into the woods, we sped up, faster, faster! Until the strangest thing happened. There was no longer the sound of the wind, or the howling, or whistling. There was complete silence I closed my eyes and, just as fast as it had started, it stopped The sound of nature returned, and all was peaceful once more. I opened my eye. The thick woods were dark, but the moonlight showed in-between the trees.

"....And that, my friend,...is how you break the sound barrier!" Sonic said, very proud of himself.

"Are you CRAZY?!!?" I asked. "We could've gotten eaten!"

"Not quite...... look behind you."

I did. I saw a brown wall, about 25 feet high. I recognized it as part of a tree.

"Yeah, so? It's part of a tree. So what?" I looked back at Sonic. He just smiled, and pointed upward.

I looked up.

At first, I didn't know what it was. It was as if the forest, for miles, and miles around, was covered by a blanket of pink cotton. I followed the cotton with my eyes, back to where I had started. It was a tree, yes, but what a splendid tree it was! like no other ever seen by man! The tree was a bit taller then the colossus I had seen the night before. I could now see that the wall of wood I had looked at, was one of the tree's smaller roots. On the very thick branches, small communities were placed, becoming smaller in numbers, as the branches thinned. Here, creatures were lighting small lanterns scattered on the tree, giving the appearance of millions of fireflies. The trunk, was curled, into a perfect spiral, which was so large, the creatures were using it for a stairwell to travel from one branch community, to another. The creatures were all (once again) animated, and the homes, made from plant materials. There was pink moss growing on the tree, and the pink cotton was showering upon the rest of the forest like rain from the top, and tips of the branches.

Sonic explained, "This is a sugarpom tree. The only one left of it's type. The nightmares hate sugar, so they won't go near it."  
"I don't see any sugar though." I said, puzzled.

"Eat one of the seeds."  
"The seeds?"  
"The pink stuff."  
I managed to catch one of the things in the palm of my hand. I stuck it in my mouth. Pure sugar! It tasted like pink cotton candy, except it didn't melt as fast in the mouth, and was a bit more chewy.  
"See?"  
"Doesn't it get sticky with all this sugar though?"  
"Nope! One of the great things about it!"  
"But what if it rained? Wouldn't the sugar melt?"  
"It's a chance we take....besides! They would still have to get past the sugar water to get to us."  
"But,...why do they hate it so much?"  
"Sugar makes people happy. They can't stand happiness."  
As I stood at the foot of the tree, looking up in awe. I was swept up by my feet and, immediately began to go fast once more. Now that there was no danger at hand, this whole "speed" concept seemed quite fun. Sonic made the long, twirling, journey up the side of the tree, as many creatures waved, and looked at me, surprised. We finely stopped at one of the top most branches. He put me down, and I swayed, a bit dizzy.  
  
This particular branch was just wide enough for a house, and a porch. Here, a good sized, grass hut stood, with a small wooden, hand made porch, and a rope hammock made from green vines. The porch had a small grill, and a wooden bench. Yet,... even though the house was fairly wide, and beautiful, all the doors, grills, hammocks, and such, were built for Sonic-sized creatures, and not for humans. I smiled, none or less.  
Knuckles was on the small hammock, which was swaying in the breeze. He was chewing on a fern, mumbling to himself. He looked up at us, his mouth gaped open, letting the fern fall to an unknown region. His eyes became large, while his pupils went small. He looked angry, possessed, and crazy all at once. He jumped to his feet, storming toward us angrily. I backed off, for I could tell something was wrong. He sniffed toward me.  
"HUMAN!!!" he sneered, furious. "What is human doing HERE?!?"  
"She doesn't know how to fend for herself yet!!" cried Sonic, mad by this rude greeting.

"What do you mean!? She can fend herself fine!!"  
"She's never been here before!"  
"No one's been here before! No one of her type anyway..."said Knuckles pointing awards me, rudely.  
"Secrets! Secrets! Who cares!"  
"ME!"  
"But, she almost got slaughtered by that ingrace, Inuyasha!"  
"Yeah,like I care. One less human to deal with..."  
"You'd take the side of a demon?!? Are you crazy?!?"  
"Inuyasha may be half demon, but he has good points about the homo sapiens."  
"What about the few homo sapiens that live here?!?"  
"They're not as annoying. But, it's only because they're of the ani type like us."  
"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!....... YOUR SO BIAS!!!!"

"**OH YEA?!?! WELL..."**  
But he never got any further then that, for just then, coming, running out of the hut was Tails.  
"SONIC!! SONIC!! YOUR BACK!!!"  
Tails ran up, and gave Sonic the biggest squeeze I had ever seen (gagging him a bit).

"All right! All right! I was only gone for 30 minutes!" said Sonic in between gasps. Tails looked up at me.

"OHHH!!! You brought the human too!! Oh! Oh! Could we have a sleep over?! Oh, could we? PLEEEEEASE?!" Tails gave Sonic "puppy eyes".  
"NOW JUST A MINUTE!!!!" Knuckles shouted "It's my house too!! Who agreed to keeping her here in the first place?!?"  
"You know, she did save Tail's life. We owe her,... big."  
Knuckles grunted, but said no more.  
"YEY!" shouted Tails. He then knocked the wind in mid hug, both of us toppling to the ground.  
"By the way,,....." said Sonic, matter of factly voice,  
"You better respect that human, her name is Molly, and your going to be seeing a lot more of her from now on."  
"Why?"  
"Because... she's a DFN member, and I signed us up for her first agents."  
"**WHAT?!?!?**"  
But before Knuckles could complain, all the rest of us were in the hut, (me with a bit of difficulty, given to the fact that I had to kneel to get inside).  
Knuckles caught up, and began to shout some more.  
"We can't be agents!!! Were the guardians of this tree, and it's enough taking care of _it_, much less, the rest of the unconscious as well!"  
"WERE BECOMING SECRET AGENTS?!? WOW!!" yelled Tails, in mid flight, for the excitement had made his two tails spin like a helicopter. "Does this mean were going to Tulipway?"  
"Mmm-hmm." answered Sonic, as he put the kettle on a quaint little stove, for some tea.  
"...and Doomph, and The City of Light, and The Mysterious Realms, and The Young City, and The Restejious, and....." Tails continued off a list of cites I had never heard of before, while following Sonic (in flight), who looked a bit annoyed.  
  
I looked around the house. There were three small hammocks with sheets on them, apparently used as beds, one of which had a adorable Chao doll upon it, and, (in case you were wondering), Chaos are small creatures that resemble raindrops with stub bodies, legs, and arms. The ceiling was made of an old, dirty, metallic sheet picked up from somewhere, for water resistance. The floor was carpeted, with beige and looked quite nice. Most of the walls were made from a bamboo material, except for where the beds were, and in the kitchen. Here, there was beige wall to match the carpeting, and (in the kitchen) cabinets, and a small refrigerator. There were also shelves with trophies, and pictures displayed, and a strange hook in the middle of the ceiling (which I later found out, was used to hang Knuckle's punching bag upon, when practicing his hits).

The sun was setting now, and it would be night once more, soon. The three looked at the moon, and then stared at me, (not knowing what to do).  
Sonic pondered."Where to put you?.... our beds are too small..."  
"She ain't bunking with me!" said Knuckles, rudely.  
"We don't have any extra pillows or blankets,.......one of us is going to have to share..."  
"I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Tails willingly, waving his hand around wildly.

"Be my guest." said Knuckles.  
"Yippie!" Tails ran towered his hammock, and began to collect his bedding (including the Chao doll). As he did this, I heard Knuckles murmur,  
" Poor annoying soul. She should have left him for Clucose, and put him out of his misery."  
Of course this was a very mean thing to say. Sonic heard it too. He proceeded to whack Knuckles on the head for wishing such a request.

"WACK!!"

"OWW!!!"  
Tails looked up in surprise at the shout. I then walked over to Knuckles, and did the same.

"WACK!!"

"Hey! now your getting it! You'll be one of us in no time!" said Sonic proudly.  
Knuckles grumbled, rubbing the two bumps on his head before turning in for the night. Tails wandered over to me and began to set up his bedding on the floor, while Sonic fwomped on to his hammock facing the wall.

He yawned, and stretched his arms before murmuring, "Get a good sleep. Tomorrow, the training begins."

I lied where tails had set up his bedding, and put a cotton-made cover over myself. Of course, by this time I had taken up all the bed room, and Tails stood there, shivering. He soon climbed under the covers with me and curled up into a tiny ball, underneath my arm. He was warm, and fuzzy. I soon fell asleep myself, and awoke, almost instantly, in the conscious world,... our world, once more.  
  
I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Inuyasha, or Chaos, which is quite a shame.

xxxxxxxx

_WOOF!! Another long chapter! .......OH! By the way! We got a few questions to ask from Nail Strafer!_

_(mumbleing) still my only reviewer...I must thank him sometime..._

_(clicks on e-mail) _

_Nail Strafer was courious in what types of animated creatures there are in Angorf, other then Inuyasha, and the Sonic Team._

_Well, Nail Strafer, Just take small groups of every clay, computer, video game, 2-D, book, anime, and comic character you've ever seen, or heard about, and mix then together into one group. That's the kind of stuff you see in Angorf. (For reference, see the last 30 minutes of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit")_

_By the way, in case you were wondering why I didn't detail the characters more, (like I sorda' did in Chapter 3), it's because, there would have been a copyright list 5 paragraphs long. (No offence, if that sounded a bit mean...) I know how you feel though... and don't worry! Thoughout the story, I won't spend a lot of time describing large crouds, (unless, the characters are comepleately nessesary to the plot), but you might hear a fimiliar name once and a while. Another reason why I don't add a lot of detail to large crouds, is because I like people to imagine the crouds as they would, not as I would, it gives the story more flexability, and a better perspective for all readers! _

_(grumbleing) If I had any other readers...._

_I hope that answered your questions Nail Strafer! Happy Reading!_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I do not own "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"

_(See what I mean?!?!)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NEXT CHAPTER: Meet "The King of Dreams"**


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**  
  
I was home! It had all been a dream! But,... there was something curled up in a small furry ball beside me,.... I swished the covers off the lump!  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrr?" it was only my cat. The cat stretched, and yawned, before going out the door of my bedroom. I tried telling everyone I knew about the interesting dream I had had that night, but when it comes to me, I'm either ignored ( when telling dream stories ), ignored after mentioning the word "Sonic" (for he is an addiction of mine ), someone changes the subject, and begins to talk about another anime series by the name of X (which I know nothing about, so I just sit there for 2 hours while other people talk about it), or (in my friends case): "Write it down, I'll read it later". Stories usually come better from my mouth, but because this one is soooooooo... long, and I respect my friends opinions, I thought of it a better idea to write it down anyway. The day passed normally...boring. I talked with my friends (we had a good time), I got yelled at by teachers for staring into space, good grades, bad grades, lunch, homework, dinner, 3 hours of watching TV, reading 1984, writing on the computer, and finally, going to bed once more. That's just about how every day of mine goes by. I had thought of the dream I had had the night before, very interesting, but very unlikely to occur again. My dreams are usually scattered everywhere, and are fun, but make little sense. I thought of all this as I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep....  
  
LIGHT!! Light hit me in the eyes! I got annoyed. It was probably a careless family member.  
"Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here!!!" I shouted, annoyed. "Why are you in here anyway Robert?!?!"  
"Who's Robert?!"  
I jumped! A voice belonging to no family member of mine had groaned this into my ear! My eyes blinked, tiredly.There was someone looking down at me, a blue hedgehog.  
"You again?" I asked.  
"Yes, me again." He answered."Who did you think I was? The queen of England?!"  
"What's up with the light?"  
"It's morning again!"  
"**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!! I JUST SHUT MY EYES!!!"**  
"No kidding kid. It's morn all right."  
"Well, am I dreaming in this world or my own? Cause let me tell you, I'm not doing labor work in both! I have to sleep sometime... don't I?"  
"What are you talking about?!? You've been lying there for hours, you looked exhausted! Knuckles loud snoring didn't even wake you up! ...And let me tell you, that's tired!"  
"But I was awake!!"  
"Nooo...your awake right now!"  
I put my hand over my eyes, and rubbed them, using the thumb and first finger.

"I don't believe this,...."  
"What don't you believe?"  
"Is this place real? Or is the other place real? When I dream here, I'm there,...and, when I dream there I'm here!!! Is there no end to how tiring this is?!?!?"  
Sonic patted himself down, just to make sure he was there, as a living, breathing, counterpart at this comment. He stretched his skin a little, it snapped back, (in a cartoon way).  
"Seems real to me,..." he said, puzzled at my comments. "All this thinking is making me hungry... Want some breakfast?"  
"But I just had dinner!!"  
He looked at me puzzled, again. "Look kid, I don't know if your on pills or something,....but whatever it is, you'd better stop it! Your getting your dreams mixed up with reality!"  
Hew walked into the kitchen, getting ready to repair breakfast. I, (surprised that Sonic would say such a thing), got up (dragging the blanket with me). In the prosses of doing this, I uncovered Tails, who moaned, and began to search for the blanket with his hand... unsuccessful, for he was half asleep, and not opening his eyes to do this.  
"O. K.,...look. I don't know if it makes any sense here, but this is the world of dreams and light, is it not?"  
"Well yeah,..." said Sonic as he began to collect some ingredients for breakfast.  
"Well then,... if this is the real world, how come it holds that title?!?"  
Sonic paused for a second before returning to his work.

"I don't know,... just for the sake of it? It's a nice name to call a place like this....."  
"Oh.....forget it. So? What's for breakfast?"  
"Mash!!!"  
"Mash? What's that? It sounds disgusting!!!"  
Sonic's feelings were hurt. He gave me a sad face.  
"Oh for goodness sakes! I just said it was a bad name! Not that it was a bad food!"  
"Sob! I...it's the only thing I know how to cook........SOB!!!!!..........WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sonic went into a crying fit, bellowing at the top of his lungs, and (in the prosses) waking everyone else up.  
"SNORT!!" Knuckles gave an unpleasant grunt before saying:

"O. K.....Who insulted the mash? We go over this every morning Tails!!! Sheesh! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!?!?"  
"I didn't insult Sonic's cooking Knuckles! It was the new kid!"  
"**YOU!!!**"  
Knuckles stormed out of his bed, enraged. He took a hold of my shirt, and roughly tugged it until his face was close to mine. He murmured strictly: "I'm about this close (he pinched his thumb and hand so that they were almost touching), to tossing you out of the house. If you don't like what we serve here, then tough! You can take it somewhere else kid!"

He tossed me down. He was powerful, and his push sent me hard to the floor. He then walked over to Sonic, gave him a friendly pat on the back, and went back to bed. Sonic (trying to calm down) went to the window, and stopped crying almost immediately. He gave a small gasp, and signaled me and Tails to come and see. The window overlooked the valley of Angorf, and the border of the woods. But, standing in the valley, on a hill was a creature I had never seen before. It was a bird. A huge, beautiful, bird, about the same height as the dragon I had seen earlier, about 250 feet high.

The bird was gorgeous, and white. It was so bright in the sun, that it seemed to give off it's own glow, and was currently dancing in the sun's rays.  
"What is that?!?" I asked in an awe voice.  
"Well, you know Clucose? The king of nightmares?" asked Sonic.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, that's Illum. The King of the dream world. He takes the form of a giant, white crane."  
"OOOHHHH........." Tails gasped in awe.  
  
The crane continued to dance in the rays of light, as he twirled on the two, black, stick legs that looked like shadows in the sun. He spotted us, looking at him through the window of the hut. He began to walk tord the window with interest. My feelings soon switched from happiness, to fright! As the giant bird got closer, the ground began to shake under it's weight for every footstep it took! And, it had been true, I hadn't had a lot of good experiences with giant beings in my past dreams. Either, I would almost get stepped on, or I would enter the persons body, or get swallowed....

Sonic and Tails backed away from the window, but I was too scared to move. I could see the crane almost trampling the entire underbrush of the forest with every step taken. Knuckles was clearly up now. for the shivering of the Earth had made him fall from his hammock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?" he yelled as the footsteps got closer.  
"ITS ILLUM!" yelled Sonic back through the thunder of the Earth.

The crane approached the window, and lied it's head on the branch supporting the hut. Their were immediate gasps, and screams from below. The weight of the bird was tipping the tree!! The hut groaned as the branch went sideways, taking the hut for a slant ride. I quickly scurried to a hammock, and grabbed on for dear life!!! Needless to say, a chain started and everyone grabbed each others feet, Knuckles on mine, Sonic on Knuckles, and Tails, (who was hanging on to his beloved Chao doll with one hand), hung on to one of Sonic's feet with the other.

The cupboards facing the opposite wall jerked open, and pots fell, helplessly out the now open front door. Along with the pots, came Sonic's "mash", a table, several chairs, and irreplaceable trophies and photographs.  
"ALL RIGHT!!! ALL RIGHT! GOOD MORNING TO YOU TO!!!" yelled Sonic, hoping this would make the crane disappear.  
But the crane wouldn't leave. It wanted something in the household.

The crane managed to wiggle the tip of it's beak, playfully, into the front door of the hut. It snapped the beak, affectionately, as if waiting to be handed something. Of course, this began to rip the house apart.  
"NO!!!!! NOT MY HOUSE!!! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!!!" screamed Sonic, but it was to late. The entire outside layer of the house ripped off, hammock, kitchen, and all, and we all fell to our death!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_THE END_! _Wasn't that a great story?!?  
Huh? HUH'!?....... ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!!! So we didn't fall to our death!  
  
What really happened was this:_

There was a window right next to the hammock, and as the house fell, I let go of the hammock, and we all went right through the window and grabbed on to a tree branch, as the house fell past us! After this occurred, we were right back where we had started again. A dangling rope, over a crane's mouth.  
"WOO!!! NICE CATCH!!!" yelled Sonic from below. The crane now saw us, in pure view, and had found what it had been searching for...me.

The crane took me by the shirt collar, and shook the rest of "the rope" on a large branch. I was being dangled, while going up....up.... toward the clouds! I covered my eyes (my one fear, one weakness, is vertigo).

"DON'T MOVE!!! STAY RIGHT THERE! TAILS AND I ARE COMING UP TO GET YOU DOWN!!!" yelled Sonic.

The crane tossed me into the the air!!!

"This is it!!! I'm going to die! GOODBYE WORLD!!!!!!" I thought But,... I didn't die. I fell a short distance on to something smooth and hollow. I opened an eye I was on yellow ground. "Whaaa?!?!"  
Two holes were the only things covering this ground. I crawled over to them. Each was about the size of a head, and wind was slowly, but strongly going in and out...in and out.... two large black eyes were staring at me on a cotton white base connected to the yellow ground.

Tails and Sonic landed here, farther away from me. Tails ran toward me.  
"MOLLY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!?" He yelled.  
Sonic ran too. (except of course faster). We stood there, grateful that no one was dead. So grateful, in fact, that Tails wasn't looking where he put his...uh...tails. One of the tails got sucked into one of the holes on the surface.

"FWOMP!"

The huge black eyes grew smaller.

"TAILS!!! HURRY!!! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!" yelled Sonic quickly waving his arms frantically.

"I CANT!!! IT'S STUCK!"

Tails began to tug at his stuck tail. Sonic soon ran in front of him to lend a hand. They both tugged, and tugged, but the thing wouldn't budge and, they were was paying so much attention to this, that they didn't notice that his other tail was rubbing against the other hole, slowly...slowly.  
"AAAHHH.....AHHHH......"

"HURRY!!! HURRY!!!"

"I CANT!!! IT'S STUCK!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.............WWWWWWAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!"  
Mucus flew everywhere from the holes!!!

"WAP!!" Slapping the gooey tail on to Sonic's face. Sonic's ears drooped in disgust, as the gooey tail slid down his face slowly...

"All right.... I think that's enough fun for one day...." he mumbled under his breath.

I thought to myself, "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

The crane shook his head, vigorously, shaking off the aftermath of the sneeze. Tails, and Sonic went flying, but I clung on, with all the strength I had left. The crane once again concentrated with all of it's sight on me. It made a strange gesture, as if telling me to come closer to one of the eyes. I did, the crane seemed pleased. It took a good look at me, and me at it.. I got very close to the eye, and the crane closed it, so that it wouldn't get damaged. I then saw what had been driving the thing so crazy so that, it had danced about, and come to the tree so willingly. There, on the eyelid was a small needle, jammed into it from some sort of thorn patch, or something of the such. I (careful not to fall), plucked the thing out of the eyelid, and scratched the place where it had been stuck. The crane relaxed, at this, and made a small gurgling sound in the throught. The world began to fall, and I realized that the crane was now lowering his body.

He sat on his belly,calm now. I could see the animated figures coming out of their hiding places around the tree and look up at us. Sonic floated down gently, for he had grabbed on to Tail's feet at the last minute, who had proceeded to fly him down to the ground. Knuckles had also made it to the bottom of the tree somehow.

The crane was now spoiled, and seemed to want me to scratch the eyelid some more. I began to, once again, scratch and rub the eyelid. The crane, lowered it's neck in relaxation. The eyelid was purple, and rough, and the itching, and scratching, seemed to go on forever. The creatures went back to their homes, grateful that the danger was over. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles approached the grand head of the crane. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, covered in the stickiness of the mucus, while looking up at me scratching the eye.

"ALL RIGHT!! ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he yelled up to me.

The crane gave him a threatening look, that seemed to say,

"You take the kid away, and I'll eat you whole!!"

Sonic backed away, and ran, fast back to the tree.  
  
When I had begun to scratch the crane's eye, little did I know that I would be with the giant all day. After the crane was satisfied with the eye he let me down by having me slide off his beak. I waved a farewell. It was lunch time, and I was hungry. The crane gave a whimper. It was trying to tell me something. I stared at one of it's black eyes blankly... and then, it hit me! I called for Sonic his good ears heard me, and he sped over.

"WHAT?!?"

"The crane wants you to retrieve some stuff."

"How would you know?"  
"I just do, OK? He says he wants a bucket of water, a sponge, a rake, saw, a brush broom, and a pack of sardines."  
"What are you going to do?! Bath him?!"  
"I don't know....he just wants it for some reason."  
"EEE!!!!!!" the crane squawked.  
"He also says to......bring _me_ some lunch???"  
"Riiiiight........"  
Sonic sped away and brought back the supplies 3 seconds later.  
"Your highness..." he said, sarcastically, as he handed me 5 rice cakes neatly wrapped in a leaf. "Hey!! Thanks!!"  
He sped away, annoyed, and climbed the tree, where Tails and Knuckles were enjoying some rice cakes as well, that had been donated by the neighbors.  
"The king has taken a liking toward her..." said Knuckles through a full mouth.  
"Mph..." Sonic was displeased.  
"OHHH....... ..just be thankful your not her. God knows what she's going to have to do to him next...."  
  
Meanwhile, I sat. peacefully eating the rice cakes. Illum gave a moan. I opened the large can of sardines, and cupped them in my shirt.

"Don't eat me now, OK?"

The crane bowed it"s head into the shirt, and began to nibble gently at the almost microscopic fish, compared to the rest of the body. The large beak pushed me down, and the bird swallowed the fish in one swoop. I quickly finished my own lunch, and waited for more instructions from the crane. The crane preened it's self, and a large loose feather came out of the preening spot, and floated to the Earth. The crane then took me by the collar and laid me on his back. The white, fluff, of feathers surrounded me. The neck went back down, and handed me the rake. I (not exactly knowing what I was doing) began to rake the cranes backside. The  
crane shivered with delight.

"OH! I see! You want me to rake of the loose feathers on your back! Is that right?"

The crane gave another affectionate gurgle. And so, the next 3 hours I spent raking feathers into a nice neat pile on one part of the crane. When through, the crane signaled me to stick one of the feathers up his nose. I placed a single feather in, and ran. The crane dug his head into the pile I had created.

"AAAAHHH......WACHOOOOOO!!!!!!" The crane sneezed again, sending the feathers all over the place.

He then quickly grabbed me and turned away from the tree. He flapped his magnificent wings, creating a large wind, and the feathers flew off and over the horizon.  
  
His beak was now durty with mucus again. He tossed me, and had me land on the beak once more. He then tossed up the bucket of water, sponge, and the brush broom. Surprisingly, he was a very good cetch, and not one drop of the water spilled. He wanted me to clean his beak! I moaned from muscle pain, but did it without question, for the last thing I wanted to happen, was to get eaten again. After an hour and a half of cleaning the beak, The bird coughed, and sent the soapy water that had fallen into the nose out in a spray. He put his head back, and I slid down his long neck, like a slide. Illum then placed me on the ground, and handed me the saw.

"What the heck do you want me to do with this?!?" I asked, impatiently.

The crane stood on it's hinds, shaking the Earth as it did so. He then lowered his neck, all the way down to his feet, and tapped his long nails with his beak. He then, looked at me with begging eyes.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHH......................." I groaned.

I then spent the next 2 hours sawing off, and clipping his nails. On the second to last one, I collapsed from exhaustion. The crane looked down in surprise! It was early night time now, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The crane took a step back, and nudged the small limp figure with it's beak. I couldn't move though, my muscles had become stiff. I couldn't even bend my legs. The crane tipped me over so that my face was toward the sky.  
  
"She has worked so hard.....maybe even too hard....."  
It sounds like insanity, but, I thought I could hear what the 250 foot colossus was thinking.

"I will now pay you for your services, kind stranger. For you are the only one who helped me, and didn't run when I was in pain."  
I saw the beak of Ilium begin to glow. A small sphere of light was forming on the end of it. He bent down, and something entered inside of me, it felt like a snake, slithering throughout my body.

"Take this, and use it wisely. You will know what it is in three days."

The crane then stood up, sucked in a lot of air, and gave a huge screech. He then took me by the collar again, and placed me on his back. He wandered to the tree, and searched for a branch to put me on.

He found the branch that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were on. They were all huddled together asleep. Sonic opened an eye, halfway, not fully awake.

"Take good care of this girl. She is special not only physically, but in the heart as well."  
Illum took me and placed me down next to Sonic, who, placed his head on my lap for a pillow. I (very slowly) moved my hand to Sonic's ear, and scratched him there. He smiled, and his right foot began to tap.

"Farewell kind stranger. We will see each other again."

"By....." I mumbled. The crane spread it's wings, and took off. I soon fell asleep in the darkness of the night, calm, and peaceful.

All of a sudden though, a buzzer sounded. I woke up. stiff and sore.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
OH!!! I hope you guys love this chapter!!! It's my pride and joy, and (truthfully), it's my most favorite one that I've written so far....  
  
I've decided to add something new. I've started to have the seiries of continueing dreams again, and so, if you guys want me to ask Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Inuyasha, or anyone elts a question, state your question in a review, and I will ask the charectors in my dreams the question, and put them up (and the answers), at the end of the next chapter, and beond!  
  
HAPPY READING!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I do not own Sonic, Inuyasha, Tails, Knuckles, or X (X, X 1999...however you say it)  
  
Illum is my baby! MINE! (Grabs an Illum doll out of nowhere, and begins to, very immaturely, suck thumb)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Training Begins......


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

The next day passed, miserably. I seemed to be so stiff, and sore, and tired, that I couldn't move for most of the day.

"It's a good thing that we sit in class all day." I thought to myself.

It was embarrassing though. All day my friends, and family kept asking me if I was high on drugs because I looked so tired. So I was grateful when night came again.

I went to sleep once more. There was a dim light, and I realized I had forgotten to turn of my lamp. I opened my eyes slightly to see where I was putting my hand but instead of a lamp, I found a whole load of bark and feathers, large feathers, about the size of beds.

"Hummmm...Hummmmmmm..." someone was chanting.  
I soon saw that it was the blue hedgehog again. His legs were crossed, and his hand positioned to his sides.  
"Oh great! Here again!" I said to myself. Sonic turned around, pleased to see that I was awake.  
"Hey!! Come over here!!! I need to show you something!" I was hesitant. He chuckled to himself.  
"Don't worry, no cranes, I promise."

I crawled over to him, he had three things in his hand. A red Starburst, a Lego, and a small, metallic, nail. He explained to me.  
"We're going to train you into tip-top shape. Right now you can probably squish this Starburst in one hand..."  
He handed me the candy, and I smooshed it easily.  
"...we're going to train you though, so that you can crush this Lego, and nail in one hand too.  
" He handed me the Lego, I tried squishing it with all my might. It wouldn't budge. He smiled.  
"Tails will be your flight coach. Knuckles will teach you of reflex, and strength, and I (of course the best one) will teach you of speed."  
"If your so strong... them you crush it!!!"  
I handed the Lego back to him. He looked at it before saying,  
"Uh.. ...this is my last one! and... I don't want to have to buy any more"  
" Riiiiight...but, how will these things help me? I'm not very strong, can't run the speed of sound, and certainly can't fly! I don't have wings or anything..."  
"It is because you are a human. You won't become as high, fast, or powerful as us, but you can be multi-tasked, and have a smaller amount of all three, if you work at it hard enough."  
"I didn't know humans could fly..."  
"Oh...trust me. I've seen kids 3 times smaller then you fly, at least 100 feet up."  
"Oh...Thanks. What about swimming? You can't forget that skill..."  
"Well, uh..." Sonic looked toward me nervously."YES!!YES!! You will learn to fly, and run, and fight!!!" he walked off, avoiding further conversation of swimming.

The training started almost immediately, after a breakfast of mash. I almost threw up when I saw it, for that's exactly what it looked like, spew .throw-up, barf. We all sat in a small circle (on the count that we no longer had a table). Everyone bowed their heads. I thought to myself, "How nice that they pray before a meal, even if it looks this disgusting."  
"Knuckles, will you do the honors?" asked Sonic.  
Knuckles nodded. I bowed my head peacefully.  
"RUB-A-DUB-DUB, THANKS FOR THE GRUB!!!"  
"COMMENCE SHOVELING!!!!!!!" yelled Tails!  
THEY WERE LIKE PIGS!!! Pounds, and pounds of the stuff went into their mouths and went down their throughts in great globs! Slurping, drooling, and belching, seemed like a past time for these meals. Sonic looked at me, confused at why I looked so pale.  
"Hey (smack! smack) are you hungry or not?!?" He talked over me with his mouth full, so that his cheeks looked like a chipmunks, and so that he was spitting little droplets of the stuff all over my shirt.  
"Uhhhhhhhh...(HURP!)"I felt extremely sick. I couldn't stand such nastiness at mealtimes. I ran to a bush on the side of the tree, and coughed, the stuff looking not a lot different from the food.  
"What's her problem?" asked Knuckles (also through a full mouth). "She looks sick."  
"Maybe, humans can't eat mash..." said Tails.  
"But it says right here in this book, that humans love sugars, and oat products." said Sonic, as he took out a book titled "_The care and keeping of your own human_". I walked over pointing at the book.  
"What's that?" Sonic hid it behind his back.  
"Oh...Nothing..."  
I snatched it and began to read:

**CHAPTER 3:  
HOW TO TRAIN YOUR NEW PET**

When training your new found friend, always remember to reward them with candy, or green pieces of paper (humans love green, rectangular, pieces of paper, and find them as a sort of value). Here are some tricks you can try with your friend!

1. "The Slave"- Many people find it useful for humans to learn jobs of all kinds. You can make a human do taxes, your homework, or even become a personal assistant.  
To accomplish this, simply yell at the homo sapien until frightened, bribery, or insist that they're in charge when really, you are!

2. Love- Many people find their humans lovable as they come, but in case love is absent from their life, give them a tight squeeze once and a while.

3. Fetch the paper- Humans will always fetch the paper, if they have found a pair of slippers, some coffee, and a donut (The bigger the slippers, the happier the pet!)

4.Sit- To teach a human to sit, buy a chair of any type. (A chair can range from a box, to a $5,000 sofa).

5.Toilet training-...

The book went on and on like this for 500 pages.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!? A DOG?!?!?!?"  
"Hey! Hey! It was the only book in the public library! I just wanted to make sure I was feeding you right! After that comment yesterday and all..."  
I looked at the book  
"I didn't even know they wrote books like these...A human for a pet?!?!? Heh, that's silly!"  
"Heh...heh...yea...uh...you bet..." said Sonic, as he snatched the book back.

After everyone else had left, I scarffed down my "mash"(with a bit of hesitation). It was very sweet, and I later learned this was because, it was made from dried oats, cold milk, and honey.

Sonic led me to the bottom of the tree for some training.  
"Now, to run fast, you must have good reflexes. Let's see you run."  
I began to run, I tried moving at a fast pace, the wind was blowing in the wind, and I was weaving in between the underbrush of the woods. Soon though, I ran out of breath, I stood there, panting. Sonic speed up to me tapping his foot, impatiently.  
"That was pretty good...FOR A TURTLE!!!! You see? Watch me! You must keep your arms behind your back to keep balance."  
Sonic put his arms behind his back, and clenched his fists. I did the same.  
"NOW RUN!! Run like your life depends on it!!!"  
I ran, and almost immediately tripped on a tree root, for I had lost my balance.  
"NO! NO! This won't do! In order to accomplish this, you must have three things. Balance, flexibility, and speed. Each requires a different movement."  
I got up again, and glared at him.  
"You know...I'm still a little stiff...**FROM WASHING THAT 250 FOOT CRANE YESTERDAY!!!!!**"  
Sonic sunk back into a very small, insignificant, ball at the yelling. He then straightened up.  
"Your right. I'm being to hard on you for your first try. Let's just practice stances then."

In the first hour, I learned some interesting things about running. Using small quick steps was a lot faster, and more efficient, then using long strides. It helped you conserve your energy, and breath. I also learned that, (unbelievably) Sonic was teased, and made fun of as a small child. Who'd a' thought?

I took a long journey up the tree, leaving the crying Sonic alone (he was telling me to much info about his personal life). As I walked up, I got to get a good look at some of the other residents of the tree. All of the grass huts looked different from one another, in their own little way. Some were un proportional, some made with bricks, sticks. candy, bones, leaves, and many other things. Almost all of them were damaged from the incident the day before, and signs were on them that said things like:  
"Gone to get supplies. Be back by lunch."  
No body really noticed me as I made my long walk up the tree, (for they were working so much on their houses). Although, something interesting did happen to me on the way up.  
I passed a small family of bright pink squirrels, with purple bellies, and bug-eyes. One of the smaller squirrels began to follow me with interest. Then, a small, fuzzy, white, Totoro with long ears saw us, and also began to follow as well. Soon I had this long line of animated animals following me. Which included, a cabbit (half cat-half rabbit), a small crowd of different colored birds, and a puppy. I got to the top of the tree about 30 minutes later. The crowd of animals covering the entire walkway behind me. Knuckles was there and, (like Sonic), tapping his foot.  
"Well, one thing's for sure, you sure haven't learned to run yet!"  
"I'm a bit stiff, O. K.?!?"  
Knuckles looked behind me at the large group of animals in surprise, and disgust.  
"Why are they here?!?" He asked pointing rudely.  
"Hmmm?...OH! I guess they followed me!" I said, for I had not noticed how large the crowd had gotten.  
"Mmmmm...**RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!**" Knuckles let out a large roar, scaring the things away in a hurry.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!? THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!!!"  
"I don't want them to distract you while your learning." He said, closing his eyes and nodding. "NOW! I retrieved my punching bag from the bottom of the tree, in which it fell. it would normally go on a hook that was on the ceiling of the house. But, since we no longer **HAVE A HOUSE!!!**...A-him! I tied it onto this branch using a vine."  
He pointed to a black punching bag, dangling from the tree. He signaled me to go to it. I did, as he followed. He stood behind it, and said,  
"Now, hit it with everything you've got! I want to see how strong you are!"  
I pulled my hand back, and aimed the biggest punch I could bear at the bag... except, it swerved to the right a bit and hit Knuckles "WAP!!!" right on the nose!  
"**OWWW!!! NY NOSE!! I NINK IT'S MBROKEN! MOU STUPID MUMAN! OW! OW! OW! OW!...**"  
The animals had hid in a tree branch above, and were laughing, hysterically.  
"NAY! SHUT UP!" He yelled, and threw a stone at them. They scattered in all directions.  
"Knuckles! Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
Knuckles looked at me with hatred I began to back off.  
"Hey wait! Don't leave! I want to show YOU just how powerful I am!" He smirked wickedly, and put his hand (with the two sharp points on his knuckle), into a fist.  
"**RRROOOAAARRR!!!**"He let out another ear-piercing roar, before sending a punch in my direction.

Of course, this would make anyone terrorized (especially with those two points). So I did the impossible, went against the forces of gravity, and at the last minute, jumped about 5 feet, and flapped my arms wildly.

I was flying.

Knuckles looked back, surprised at this, but, too late! He fell, head first over the branch, and down a huge drop! I, (not knowing exactly what I was doing), flew at a curve. Amazing! I flew over the drop, and stopped flapping. I fell, down...down...I put my hands by my side, and fell, faster now. I caught up with knuckles, grabbed him with my legs, and began to flap again. We were coming closer, and closer to the Earth! But at the last minute, I began to fly again, and we landed, "PLOP!" gently upon the ground. I could hear cheering from the animals at the top. Knuckles quickly got up and glared at me again. He then ran back up the tree, without so much as a thank you.  
I saw Tails nearby, he had seen what I had done, and was very impressed.  
"WOW! THAT WAS GREAT! EVEN! CANT DO THAT! I MEAN...WOW!!! YOU KNOW... IF YOU KEEP THIS UP..."  
This bragging speech went on for about an hour and a half, and it was soon night time again.

We all sat on the same branch as before. I had decided to put my cooking skills to the test, and borrowed some supplies from another neighbor close by. All three of the "trainers" wanted to see exactly what I was capable of. So, I cooked everything I knew how to cook. Anything from boiled eggs, to cereal, to sushi, to chili dogs, to god knows what. The hedgehog seemed to love the idea that he could have his favorite food, without going to the city.

"You know, you eating chili dogs is kinda cannibalistic, don't you think?"  
Sonic stopped in mid bite when I said this He thought about it, shrugged, and continued to eat 12 of the things at once. Knuckles seemed to like the sushi, although, I couldn't really tell, because he was glaring at me as he ate. Sonic looked from me, to him, and back again. "Sooo...uh...what happened today?"  
"**YOUR STUPID PET PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE, AND TOOK ME FOR A 300 FOOT DROP!!!!!**"  
"**PET?!?!?!? WHAT DO YA' MEAN PET?!?!?!?!**"  
"Uh...uhhhhhhh...Who wants some food?!?!!!!!" asked Sonic, wishing he hadn't said anything.  
"**SOOOOOO! AM YOUR PET AM I?????? FIXING FOOD... CLEANING CRANES... .DOING ALL YOUR DIRTY WORK!!!...AND AFTER SAVING BOTH OF YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!**"  
"Both of them?!" Sonic turned to Knuckles. Knuckles looked away, not saying anything, and pretending like he couldn't hear.  
Tails butted in. "YEA! IT WAS AMAZING!!!! EMILY FLEW!! AND THEN "ZOOOM!!" SHE STOPPED FLYING AND WENT DOWN LIKE A TORPEDO!! AND THEN... "WOOSH!!!" SHE SCOOPED HIM UP AND SAVED HIM! IT WAS AMAZEING!!!"  
"Is that so?!?" said Sonic, as he turned toward Knuckles. But, Knuckles was asleep, and uncaring.  
Sonic turned towered me again, but I was also falling asleep.  
"I'll never become the pet to a hedgehog." I mumbled, before drifting off into a slumber...

How wrong I was.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_YEY! I finally got the next chapter up! (Sorry it took me so long people)._

I'm also now taking anonymous reviews as well. (I just found out that the anonymous review stat on my account was on lock...whoops!)

Unfortunately, I didn't receive any questions for me to ask any of my dream characters... so in it's replacement for this chapter, I shall tell you how to make your very own mash right at home!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Learn how to cook like Sonic, with his famous recipe of mash!  
(He taught me how to do this in my sleep)

_**MASH!!!**_

_Ingredients:  
_  
Honey

Milk (any type is good, but whole milk works best)

_**REGULAR**_ oatmeal (The traditional kind with the scary guy on the box)

a spoon

a _SMALL_ bowl: eating too much of this stuff will give you a colossal stomachache, and I don't want to get sued... he...he...

_Instructions:  
_  
Fill the small bowl a bit less then half way with honey.

Poor in about 3/4ths of a cup of oatmeal

Poor in 1/3 of a cup of milk

stir until mixed well, a bit soggy, and some of the oatmeal is sticking in clumps

**_DO NOT HEAT_**

Eat and enjoy! If you did the recipe correctly, it should taste similar to honey crisp. If the recipe is too strong, try adding more oats. If too weak, try adding more honey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_...and that's how you make mash!!! I don't have many more dream recipes... I do have a few, but lets see if I could get some questions in for my good friends. Eh? If you like this recipe, I'll try to find some more..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Remember that power that I receaved from Illum...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Legos, Cabbits, Totoros, Starburst, or Honey Crisp


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**  
  
The next day, I was a bit more energetic then the day before. I began to create a sculpture of the sugarpom tree. (I have art classes every day) Everyone thought it was beautiful, but mistook it for a cherry-blossom tree, like the kind in Japan. I had to explain that this wasn't such a tree, and only then, did my friends begin to listen, to my tale that had taken place for so many nights. But, time was short, and I kept being interrupted. So, I continued to write.  
  
That night, I once again drifted asleep, not exactly knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"**RRRRRRUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLE!!!!!**" A large lightning bolt woke me up. Except, there was no rain! It was sunny outside! I rubbed my eyes...  
"**SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!**" The noise was awful!!! But there was nothing there making a squeaking sound. I looked around, confused. I was in the tree again. But there seemed to be no havoc making these noises anywhere! All of a sudden, a loud series of different noises came from all directions! Echoing of my ears!!  
"**SPLASH!" "RUMBLE!" "SQUEAK.....**"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA................" I let out a scream, waking Sonic and the others  
**MOLLY...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?**" Sonic's voice echoed.  
"Why are you screaming?!?!"  
"**I'M NOT....**"  
Knuckles looked at me. "**OH MY........**"  
"NOW STOP THAT ALL OF YOU!!!!"  
"**MOLLY!!!!! MOLLY'!!!!! YOUR EARS!!!!!!**" shouted Tails, except he didn't look like he was shouting. On the contrary, none of then looked like they were shouting. I felt for my ears..... they weren't there!!!  
"WHAT THE?.....HELP!!! HELP!!! MY EARS ARE GONE!!!"  
"**UHH......NO THEY'RE NOT KID...... TRY HIGHER**."  
Sonic said this, as my hands began to crawl up my hair. I felt something fuzzy, that hadn't been there before. My hands continued to crawl in horror. I finally got to the top of the things, pointed, and yet, dull.... Tails handed me a mirror. Two ears sat peacefully on the top of the head. They were big, triangular, and black. They almost looked like.......  
"CAT EARS?!?!?" I shouted almost in a cry. "CAT EARS?!?!?"  
I was shocked! An unknown muscle pulled, and the two ears drooped, as cat ears do when they are sad. I grabbed them and looked at them from above. I could see about an inches' worth of each. Soon though, my hands became smaller, and my fingers, longer. I looked in horror, and pain, as the skin in between my fingers connected, and made a long piece as a whole. Then, without warning, one million pencils were coming out of my flesh, all down my arm (which was now turning white). I screamed in pain, as the things grew out of my arms!  
  
Feathers! I was growing a set of wings!!!!

"HELP!!! HELP!!!" I shouted, as I ran around, frantically hoping someone would do something (kicking up a lot of feathers in the prosses).  
Sonic walked over to me, as I skidded around everywhere. He grabbed me.  
"**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!! AND TRY TO REMEMBER, WHAT COULD HAVE DONE THiS TO YOU?!?**"  
"Well, after I washed Illu-**HAAAW!**"  
I was surprised to hear a sound come from my mouth that wasn't mine. I clapped my wings over it in shock!  
"**HAAAW! HEE-HAW!!!**"  
"**WERE LOSING HER, FAST!**" yelled Sonic. "**WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A DOCTOR!!**"  
A feather had gone up my nose.  
"AAA-WAFOOO!"  
A long spout of fire came bursting from my mouth! Sonic jumped out of the way quickly, but, I had lit the end of his stub tail on fire. He quickly put it out, and looked at me in shock.  
I said "Sorry.", but it same out as another short "**HAW!**"  
The three of them, (now very careful not to get near my mouth), picked me up, and quickly ran me down the tree, to about the third section of branches. Here, there was a door leading into the base of the tree. It had a small red cross over it. They got me in as quickly as possible.

It was a hospital! There were nurses everywhere, from many animated shows I had seen before. Sonic ran up to the counter...  
  
(P.S.: I am now going to write this as it is, for if you heard it through MY ears, it would all sound like shouting.)  
  
"We have to get my friend in, to see a doctor, NOW!!!" yelled Sonic.  
The lady behind the counter though, was the same droning lady from Atlantis, (for those of you who have actually seen that horrible Disney flick). She was old, withered, and dull. She looked down at us and lifted one side of her lip, in disgust.  
She drowned: "A blue hedgehog, red echidna, fox with two tails, and a girl with wings. What next?"  
"What ja' say?!?" asked Knuckles, as he made a fist, threatenly.  
"I don't respond to threats sir. Which one of you is the one with the condition anyway?"  
"She is!" said Sonic, pointing to me.  
"What's the problem?"  
"This morning she was a normal, homo sapien! NOW look at her!"  
"All I see is the wings and ears. Some kids wish for that kind of junk."  
"Molly? Did you wish for this?!?" Sonic turned towered me.  
"HAAW!" I shook my head.  
"Well, take a number, and have a seat."  
"Screw the number!!!" yelled Knuckles as he ran down the hall, looking for a doctor that wasn't occupied.  
Sonic and Tails followed carrying me, as I felt a pain in a unmentionable spot, and grew a Pikachu tail.  
  
We finally got into a doctor's room, Dr. Hibbert to be precise! (He's the one from the Simpsons).  
"A-HE-HE-HE. Your friend looks bad. Very bad! No worries though... we're going to do a few tests on her, just to see what's wrong."  
He picked up a needle.  
"Now, this will leave you a bit drowsy....A-HE-HE-HE."  
He punctured the needle into my flesh. The last thing I saw before passing out wasn't very encouraging. Dr. Scratch-and-sniff (from the Animaniacs), and one of the Happy Tree Friends (Wearing a doctors mask), wheeling me into the test room.

All went black.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MMMMM?" I moaned and looked around.  
"HAA HA!!" The Happy Tree Friend laughed with joy.  
Doctors were standing over me. Many doctors. The ones I had mentioned before, plus some. That doctor from Courage the Cowardly dog that always says:  
"YES! YES! VERY GOOD!", and a female anime doctor were the only two that had been added. Dr. Hibbert stood over me.  
"A-HE-HE-HE-HE! Good news your not going to die!"  
"Oh, that's just greaaaaat." I said, but it sounded, "**HE-HAW-HEEEE**."  
  
The doctors wheeled me back into the room that my friends were in. Sonic looked up.  
"Well?!? Is she o.k. or not?!?"  
"She's better then o.k.! In fact, what she has is wonderful!!!"  
"What?!? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE?!?"  
"Nothing serious. She was just added a power, with magic!"  
"By who?!"  
"Maybe she can answer."  
Everyone looked toward me. I quickly pointed one white wing to the other.  
"Illum....." mumbled Sonic.  
"The KING?!?! A-HE-HE-HE-HE! That's great! That means she got the whole coverage."  
"The whole coverage of WHAT?!?" asked Knuckles, impatiently."  
"All right. But you might want to sit down."  
They sat.  
"Illum gave your friend here the power of ani-transform. She can change into any animal, or imaginary animal she pleases, just By imagining it! A-HE-HE-HE-HE!......She could change back to herself right now!... If she wanted to."  
Without question, I imagined myself, and gave a moan, for it hurt to lose the wings and ears. I ran to Sonic, and gave him a squeeze.  
"OH SONIC!!! I WAS SO WORRIED!"  
"O.K.... that's great. Get off of me, I can't breath......"  
I let go, and looked at the doctor.  
"So your saying, I can change into any animal I please, just by thinking it?!?"  
"Yes. It is a rare power, given to the few that use it right. It will sting at first, but you'll get used to it. You can speak animal's tough now too, and know exactly what they're saying. Here's a guide! A HE-HE-HE-HE!"  
A guide was given to me saying, "So, you can speak animal.."  
"There is one catch though. People will be able to tell you from the real thing by one of the permanent scars on your body........try transforming, and we can locate it."  
I tried thinking of some sort of animal I would like to become.  
"I've got it!!!"  
I thought....the pain grew. I closed my eyes, and huge mounds came piercing out of my back! Afterward, I heard Knuckles say, "Woah......that's freaky...."  
I opened my eyes, to find my self about three feet shorter. I felt strange, and smiled, at a now gawking Sonic. My voice had changed. It was interesting.  
"Your......Your.......ME!!!" Sonic gasped!  
"Heh, ....got that right." I answered in the same tone.  
"A-HE-HE-HE-HE!!! That's funny! O.K.....O.K....let's compare."  
He stood me next to the real Sonic, trying to find a difference. "Let's see.......AHH! HERE!" He pointed to a strange brown stripe on my right glove.  
I turned back to normal, my eye slightly twitching from the pain of having 8 spikes, and a stub tail go into my back. I looked at my finger. It was a strange, striped bruise underneath my pinky's fingernail, that had been there for 2 years, because someone had stepped on my hand uniquely.  
"That's it?!?!? That's the one scar?!? THAT little thing?!? She could put her hand in a fist, and no one would be able to tell the difference!" said Sonic, now with the unpleasant idea that I could pass of as him with no difficulty.  
"A-HE-HE-HE-HE!!! Yep! That's the scar!...NOW!!! Their still is the matter of the bill........"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"$500?!?!?!? JUST FOR A CHECKUP THAT WASN'T EVEN THAT SERIOUS OF A PROBLEM?!?!" Knuckles growled at the bill with rage.  
Tails stood next to me, as he went up the trail. Going down a list of animals he wanted me to change into.  
"Now do a cow! and a bear! and a Forborbian!"  
I turned into a small goat-like creature with a rainbow pattern.  
"That's not a Forborbian!!!"  
"Well, what does one look like then? I've never heard of them...."  
"I don't know...I just made it up to see what would happen!"  
I rolled my eyes, as I changed back to normal.  
  
Sonic had run ahead to the house to soak his head on a wet towel, he had claimed that This whole "Transforming thing" had given him a splitting headache.  
I had an idea.  
"Watch this !!" I shouted, as I turned into a small, blue, chao.  
I had a set of cute pink wings, and had decided to flutter up near the top of the tree where Sonic was sitting in a lawn chair, with the towel over his head, delirious to all surroundings.  
I fluttered up to him and said, "Hi!", but it came out as "Chao!" He lifted the towel, looked at me, and smiled.  
"Where did you come from little guy?"  
I landed at his feet.  
"CHAO!!"  
"You want something?" He kneeled down to my small height. "RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"  
In the blink of an eye I had changed myself into a black cougar, scaring the pants out of him!  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sonic screamed like a girl, and jumped 15 feet backwards onto a nearby branch.  
I turned back into my normal self, laughing, and rolling around on the ground hysterically. Knuckles and Tails ran up to us, out of breath. Knuckles spoke.  
"I thought...I heard a woman's scream! Is everything... O.K.?!?"  
Sonic quickly jumped down, not wanting to look like a coward.  
"Everything's fine.....just fine!"  
He rubbed his nose, and pretended like nothing had happened at all. I was nice, and did the same.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_YEY!!! I love you guys! The last chapter, not only did I get two reviews, but I also ended up getting on two of your "favorites" lists too! You guys are great!  
  
On another note, I might not be able to write for a while. They're trying to fix our cable at the moment, and it sometimes goes off for days without end, but I'll try to get my new stuff up, for all my stories, as soon as possible.  
  
Like promised, I asked Sonic to answer your questions...  
  
...and now for...  
_  
**_THE SONIC QUESTION-ANSWERING-THINGY-FOR, THE TRIP OF DREAMS!_**  
(or the TSQATFTTOD for short)  
  
Because of the "no script format rule"...  
  
What Sonic says will look like this.  
  
_What Tails says will look like this_  
  
**What Knuckles says will look like this  
**  
_and what I said will look like this._  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Today's TSQATFTTOD is brought to you by MASH!!!  
Mash...you make the word go round!  
  
And.....heeere's SONIC!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Here we have a question from Nail Strafer!" (clicks on E-mail) "It says...  
  
"Sonic, since you live in a land of anthropomorphic animals, does the meat for your hot dogs come from anthropomorphic pigs who can talk, think, and do stuff like you?"  
  
"... uhhh ..."  
  
Knuckles sneaks up from behind computer.  
  
**"WHATCHA' READING?!?!"**  
  
"AAAA!!....KNUCKLES!!! DON'T DO THAT!!...JEEZ! You know I have sensitive ears! Good grief!"  
  
**"Well...what is it?"  
**  
"Oh, something Molly gave me to read..."  
  
Knuckles reads...

**"HEY!!! THIS JERK SAYS THAT I'M A JERK! WHAT A JERK!"**  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!! ...AND PERSONALLY, I THINK HE'S RIGHT."  
  
**"WHAT JA' SAY?"**  
  
"...Anyway Nail Strafer, I'm not sure what hot dogs are made from,...especially the ones made here in town...all I know is that this guy wearing rags sells them on the side of the road, that's where I get mine, anyway. As for the anthropomorphic pigs and such, many of them are on the endangered species list now, for the fact that they've been mysteriously disappearing on all of the butcher tours...particularly talking cows...maybe they have a bad sense of direction, and get lost in the butcher factories?  
(Takes a bite out of a nearby chili dog)  
  
Anyway, I hope that answers your question.... Let's read the next email...  
  
Tails walks up, curious...  
  
Knuckles reads...  
**"Where do babies come from?!?"**  
  
_"YEAH! Where do they come from?"  
_  
Molly runs up!  
  
_"NOOOOO!!! DO READ THAT QUESTION!!! IT WAS A JOKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_  
  
**"Well, you see Tails..."**  
  
_"NOOO!!! END THE STORY NOW!!!! END IT!!! END IT!!! QUICK!!!"  
_  
xxxxxx  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER**: Don't let the kids watch! The next chapter is a bit gory... a new member is also added to the team..."  
  
xxxxxx  
  
_OH! I almost forgot! 3 things...  
  
To Daikonran:  
I don't make house calls for one very important reason: Every person who enters this strange dream reality of mine find themselves trapped within it for nights and nights (I mean, look at me!! I've been dreaming a continuous dream for about a year now!!) Plus, allot of people here aren't exactly (a-him!) friendly...Look at Knuckles!!!  
  
To all who read and wonder:  
Yes, I do actually have that strange stripe on my right hand pinky. It's vertical, exactly 180 degrees, and light brown in color. I dropped my pencil on the floor of the classroom a few years ago, bent down to pick it up, and some idiot stepped on my hand. A few days later the scar appeared, and I've had it ever since.  
  
To people who were just about to send me a law form:  
_I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Atlantis (like anyone would want to own it), that droning lady from it, Happy Tree Friends, Dr. Hibbert, The Simpsons, Courage the Cowardly dog (or that Dr...person from it), The Animaniacs, Dr. Scratch -&-Sniff, Pikachu, Disney, or any of the such

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_See ya soon!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Maybe it was something in the blood, but I had to get away from that tree! I had spent almost 3 days here now. one-and-a-half used for the doctor's, and cleaning a crane. Besides. I wanted to explore. I had heard of all these other strange cities, and (now that I had a way to protect myself), I was eager to visit them, and see just what a DFN agent could do!

I began to wander down, and away from the tree, as my friends took a nap. I soon reached the bottom, circled the large tree twice, and began to walk a small ways into the forest. I sat on a stump a good 20 feet away from the tree, and began to munch on some of the tree's seeds that I had brought along for the hike.  
It was peaceful, and quiet, and the air here seemed to have a magical presence. As I sat there looking around, I saw something red, whiz past me near by! I looked in back of myself, surprised. It became quiet again, and I continued to eat, a bit scared now, my eyes darting all over...  
"**YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAA!!!!!!!**"  
SOMETHING LUNGED AT ME FROM THE TREES!!! I got up quickly, and imagined a huge dragon. I grew scales and, became at least 25 feet higher. The figure stood below me, and looked up. with an expression, both scared and surprised. It was.....

Inuyasha?

After the surprise he had gotten, he lunged at me still, and stuck that huge sword of his into my foot. I howled in pain, as the veins got punctured, and the blood gushed out in a stream. I looked below, and could see the bone in the cut. He lunged at me again, putting two large scars into my belly. I was weak, but quick this time, and shot a huge spout of fire and ash right toward him. He jumped it, and I grew to weak of power. I changed back to normal, and fell to the ground. My shirt was torn, and blood was gushing everywhere.  
He stood above me, and raised his sword.......  
"SONIC!!!!!!!!" I yelled with as much strength that I had left, the blood now coming from my stomach, and coming out of my mouth. I breathed heavily.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic heard my plea. He half-opened an eye, out of sleepiness. He looked around curiously, and saw that I was no longer there. He (wide awake now) went speeding down the tree toward the yelling's direction.  
  
He saw Inuyasha, about to strike! He zoomed over, and began to protect me.  
"GET BACK YOU IDIOT!!! YOUR INJURING ONE OF YOUR OWN!! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!!"  
"Peh....all humans are the same. Besides, I am only half human. If I were whole, I would've polluted the Earth, been under another's rule, and murdered."  
"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOING!!! MURDER!!!"  
"She and I are not the same species though. It would be no different then killing a fish for food, or a mosquito for nuisance. Because, that's exactly what she is!!! A nuisance!"  
"YOUR INSANE!! HUMANS AREN'T NUISANCES!!!"  
"THEY ARE TO ME!"  
The argument was interrupted though, by another figure that sped over.  
It was Knuckles.  
"FINALLY! A Mobosapian that will listen to the right side of things!" growled Inuyasha.  
Knuckles took one look at me. and clenched his fist. He then looked at Inuyasha, angered beyond belief.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!?!?!"  
Inuyasha looked surprised at Knuckle's rage. "I thought......"  
"THAT'S JUST THE PROBLEM!!! YOU DIDN'T THINK!!!!! Unlike us ani types, it takes months, years, maybe even never, for a homosapian to heal from the damage you've given her!!!"  
"But, this is what you've always wanted, isn't it?!? For humans to be destroyed so we can once again live in peace?"  
"RRRRRRRRRR...NOT FOR THIS HUMAN! SHE SAVED MY LIFE!!!!!"  
Inuyasha looked surprised at this. "That's..... impossible! Humans only care for themselves!!"  
THAT'S A LIE, AND YOU KNOW IT!!! Sonic butted in, enraged by these comments.  
  
Meanwhile. I was losing blood, by the ounces, and no one seemed to notice. They were too busy fighting over who was right, and who was wrong. The pain was unbearable, sharp, and stabbing, the stomach feeling a lot worse then the foot. The blood was warm, and I felt sick. I threw up. But, instead of vomit, there was lots, and lots of blood, coming out in a spray. This seemed to catch Sonic's eye. He picked me up in a painful way. but in a way so that no more blood was spilling from the organs. The small droplets of blood that were on my body getting on his fur. He ran, fast but steady. As he did this, he spoke:  
"Your gonna be O.K. kid,....just please, don't die on me. You shouldn't have run out by yourself. Just hang on."  
He ran up the three story flight again, into the hospital.  
"HELP HER!!!" He screamed to the lady.  
Before she even had a chance to argue, nurses from all over wheeled me into a surgeons room with lights all around, as well as many tools. They shot something into me. and I fell, into the conscious once more.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I woke up! I was in my bed...strange... It seemed as though, I had scratched my belly on something, as well as my foot, for the pain stayed. I looked at both, to find out that I had been sleeping (and scratched upon) by a pencil under the covers. I chucked the pencil across the room, and looked at the clock. 3:00! I went back to bed with no difficulty.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I awoke! Dr Hibbert was standing over me again  
"Well, hello!!! A-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!!!"  
'Whathappenedtome? Andwhyamlslurringmywords?"  
"Your slurring your language, because of the medication! It will stop in a few seconds. In the meantime, you have visitors! A-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!!!!!"  
The doctor went to the door of the room to let in the visitors. I now realized I had been transferred to a hospital bed. There was a small I.V. pumping a bag of blood into my arm. Sonic rushed in, and took a good look at me.  
"You feeling any better?"  
"Uhh.....yeah. A bit weak though". I struggled to get up, but Sonic quickly pushed me down again.  
"No getting up for you! You've lost a lot of blood, and are looking quite pale."  
More people came into the room. Tails, the Dr., Knuckles, and....lnuyasha?  
They all stood over me. Tails gave me a tight hug, and began to bawl.  
"OW........OW......."  
His hug was mangling my stitches.  
"Erm....I think that's enough hug for today..." said Sonic, seeing that he was hurting the operation, and pushing him away.  
"Oh! I'm soooo sorry! This is probly going to push your medical bill through the roof!" I whined.  
"Aaaaaaaa..... don't worry about it. We have insurance." said Knuckles, reassuringly (he was being surprisingly nice).  
"By the way....who donated the blood here?" I asked poking at it.  
"A-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!!!! Well, while it rather not be said, why don't you take a guess?!?"  
  
My first guess was Sonic, but he shook his head.  
"Not the right blood type." I looked around the room. Everyone averted their gaze, and whistled....all except for Inuyasha, who had turned around completely.  
"You!" I said almost in shock, pointing to lnuyasha. "You donated the blood!!!"  
Inuyasha looked at me through the corner of his eye, but said nothing.  
"A-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!! Well, I hope your prepared. Tomorrow, your going to court!"  
"Court?!? What for?"  
"Well, the country thought of it fair to give you a trial, because of your injuries, it should be most interesting. I can see it now!: "Inuyasha vs The segregation rights of realistic homosapians!" A-HE-HE-HE-HE! I'll be watching it from my television!"  
"WHAT?!?! We're suing?!? My blood donor?!? You've gottah be kidding me! Donating blood is generous enough! There must be some other way he can... OW!!"  
I had been protesting so hard, I had mangled my stitches again. Inuyasha glanced at me through the corner of his eye once more.  
"Come on guys have a heart!"  
They looked toward Inuyasha, Sonic pondering.  
"Well....he did hurt my pet... err.. I mean friend..." He said quickly, seeing the threatening look on my face. "But... he has had a long relationship as a pal of Knuckles... How do you guys think he should pay for the surgery?"  
There was more pondering, and then. Knuckles looked toward Inuyasha with an evil grin on his face.  
"Why don't we put him through the same crap I'm having to go through! Welcome To the club agent #2!"  
"Wait....what?" Inuyasha suddenly looked up at Knuckles, confused.  
"OH! Yea...didn't you hear?!? You just slaughtered a poor, defenseless,...A-Him!... DFN agent..." Knuckles sputtered.  
"**WHAT?!?!?** I **HATE** humans! I loath humans! Please! **PLEASE**!!! Reconsider the trial!!! I rather pay millions of dollars, then spend a portion of **MY** life working for that!!!" he said, pointing towards me, rudely.  
"Well, it's settled then! I think that'll be enough punishment for ya'. You seem to be hating it well enough."  
Inuyasha gogged with his mouth open, but said no more.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
WEEEEE!!!! Another chapter!  
Just so that you guys know, after this part of the dream occurred, I was feeling ill, so I went to the doctors' to see what was wrong,...and he was quite surprised to see that I had somehow gotten a cut on the inside of my stomach!!!...yeah.  
  
GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK!!! Because of you guys, this has become my most popular fic. on ff .net!!!! YEY!!!  
  
On another note, I've been getting a lot of e-mail and reviews asking if I can "visit dreams" or , that someone is having a similar dream then I. Here's a list to check off to see if these statements are true based on personal experience:  
  
1. (most importantly) You have the dream as a continuous story **EVERY NIGHT  
**  
2. You begin to crave strange food, and not just MASH ether, here's a list to some of my strange cravings:  
  
peanut butter and oatmeal  
raw sardines  
cans of tuna  
bowls with nothing but sugar  
spoonfuls of honey  
Chinese soup noodles  
pickles and vanilla ice cream  
sushi  
tofuti  
carnation breakfast  
spinach  
cucumbers (just as they are)  
tic-tacks  
(the list goes on and on)  
  
3. you fight something in your dream, and wake up with scars that weren't on your body before.  
  
4. No one believes you  
  
5. you laugh at strange times of the day...like when you are scared, or sad  
  
6. You hear dream personnel talking about the same cities I mention in this story  
  
7. You wake up exhausted every morning  
  
8. You feel like you never went to sleep when you wake up from the dream.  
  
9.ect.,ect. (you get the idea)  
  
Anyway, I own a c2 for Sonic crossovers now. I would be much obliged if anyone wanted to become a member!  
(e-mail me if you do!!!)  
  
There will not be any "TSQATFTTOD" this week, (I didn't receive any questions, sorry.)  
  
...and thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback, reviews, favorites list contributions, ect.!

Please keep sending them in!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, Inuyasha, Tails, Tic-tacks, or Dr. Hibbert  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_**NEXT CHAPTER**_: a spy, a new house, and a strange conversation  
(one of my longer chapters)


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

**__**

**_CHAPTER 10_**  
  
Now, this entire arrangement in the hospital had not been the only thing going on at the time, you see. In fact, most of this dream was playing in my head, like a tape. And even though I knew what was going to happen, I didn't know. It is all very difficult to explain... but at the same time, during the bickering of the "dog", and the "hog", someone was watching the entire conversation through the hospital room window.

The figure had followed Inuyasha, (for he had been a past spy for the evil Clucose). This spy, at the window, was a spy for the spy, just to make sure he was doing his job correctly, and nothing further. As the figure heard the words of Inuyasha changing sides, and what-not, he went into a pleasant, sickening, state of jeering for the poor, confused, half-demon.  
"He! Ha! The boss won't be happy about this! No sir! Neither will my master! Tee, He! He! Boy! Wait until I see the look on their faces! And they'll be so proud of me for telling them so! He! He! He!"  
The thing sat on the window seel in plain view, for all to see. It was brown, and fluffy. Little did we know though, that this secret telling spy, that could ruin all our plans of ever defeating the dark side of the world, took the shape of a...

"**SQUIRREL!!** Get that squirrel out of here before it gets Molly even more sick! It could have rabies!" Yelled Sonic.  
Tails quickly walked to the window, and with a strict,  
"SHEW!!"  
and a flick of the wrist, the squirrel ran off, frightened.  
  
It was finally decided, that while Inuyasha would become an agent, he would be more independent, and only help when called upon. He paid two thirds of the medical bill, and ran off, once again into the woods without a trace. 

The stitches were going to be removed in two days flat. I soon found out, that this was because of the quick-healing animated blood that was injected into my system. The day after the incident, I was allowed to leave the hospital, but stay in bed, due to my condition. The day after I would get my stitches removed, but for now, rest.

I had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, and Dr. Hibbert said that, for today, there would be no speed, transforming, flight, or anything of the training sort. Sonic pushed the wheelchair, and insisted to the others to run ahead and make some sort of bed out of Illum's remaining feathers on the branch we had been staying on.  
"All right..." said Knuckles, hesitantly."But remember, no fast stuff! You got that?"  
"Scout's honor!" said Sonic, as he held up three fingers.

They ran ahead, and we soon went on the slow-paced ride up the twirling base of the large tree. After about 5 minutes of walking up the tree. Sonic began to complain.  
  
"GEEZ! Do you guys have to go through this every day?!? I could've made it to the city of Tulipway, and back by now!"  
I decided to change the subject. "What is that city like anyway? I've heard many people talk about it, but I've never actually been."  
"Hmmmmmm...Tulipway...Tulipway........" He said, pondering to himself, looking very deep in thought. "Well...it's a big city...with a lot of lights...and shops...and...uh...yea."  
"Oh! That's a lot of description! Every city has lights, and shops, and stuff!!! Be more specific!"  
"O. K.....uh...well... it has some casinos, and hotels, and they perform plays there, and there's lots of lights, and shops, and....yea."  
"**THAT'S WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!!!!**"  
"Well, soooorrry! I'm not a poet you know!!!"  
"It sounds a lot like New York..."  
"New Yyyyyyeeeeeeeooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrccccckkk..."  
Sonic tried desperately to pronounce "York" correctly, before saying: "Never heard of it."  
"You've never heard of New York? You know....Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Broadway, 9-11 ......ring any bells?" I asked desperately twirling my fingers impatiently.  
"Hmmmmm...... OH! Yeeeeaaaahhhh! There such cute little balls of fluffiness! They remind me of Ireland!"  
"No! Stupid! That's a Yorkshire Terrier! Their DOGS!!!"  
"OH! Well... is it one of those shiny things you eat with?"  
"Noo...that's a fork Sonic. A fork." I said in a drone.  
"Uhhh..... mork, pork, zork, tork, lork, cork..........nope! I've got nothing."  
I slapped myself. "How can you know of IRELAND, but not know of NEW YORK!!!"  
"What's Ireland?" He asked stupidly.  
"**YOU JUST SAID YOU KNEW WHAT IRELAND WAS!!!!!!**"  
"Did I?"  
"Yea! Remember? When we were talking about Yorkshire Terriers, and you said they make you think of Ireland? Remember?!?!"  
"But, a Yorkshire Terrier is a type of dog."  
"**I KNOW!!!! THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!!!!!!!!!**"  
"Your strange. I've never heard of Ireland in my life! How could I know what it was?! Your a silly, little human!"  
"Your an idiot."  
"Am I?!"  
"Yea definitely."  
"Ohhhhhh.....What's an Idiot?"  
"**AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!**"  
  
This argument went on for about 20 more minutes, before we got to the branch we had to be on.  
"Finally!!!" I shouted. "That was the dumbest conversation, I've had in my entire life!!!"  
"OH! Really now! Don't blame your doings on the conversation! That's just mean!" said Sonic.  
"**_AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!_** Your making no since!! Conversations don't have feelings!"  
"Why sure they do!! Everyone has feelings!"  
"...AND I'M NOT DUMB!!! JEEZ!!"  
  
Knuckles, and Tails stared at us in shock, before Knuckles mumbled to Tails,  
"Do ya' think the medication has her a bit loopy?"  
"Yea...but what about Sonic?"  
"Nah, he's just stupid."  
  
The truth was, Sonic wasn't stupid at all. The lack of speed, and going fast made him bored, making him a bit loopy himself.  
  
Knuckles, and Tails had made a set of nice little beds for everyone (looking more like cradles from the unique shapes of the feathers, and having a dome-like appearance).  
  
We were all about to take a nap, when something happened. I began to close my eyes, when a wind hit me in the face! I opened one eye, and there was a strange creature, staring down at me.  
It was sky-blue, with a lighter blue belly, two long drooping ears, a small pink nose, and a set of whiskers. It had been flying with two fairly large wings, and had a huge package tied around it's foot. It stared at me sideways, as if waiting for something.  
"EER!" It chirped.  
"What the?!..." I gogged.  
"ERR!! ERR!!"  
It landed at the foot of the bed, and tucked it's wings into it's body. It then proceeded to sniff the bed curiously.  
"Puuurrrrrrrr...."  
It purred, and fell asleep almost immediately. I stared at it, and looked at the package raveled along it's foot, near it's now twitching tail which was long, and had a puff at the end of it.  
  
I stared at the package, and (carefully, as so not to wake up the poor exhausted thing), bent over, and unraveled it off the foot. The package had no address, or stamps, or anything. It was just a mid-sized, rectangular box, rapped in brown packaging paper. I tore it open, and opened the white box on the inside. Paper! Loads and loads of paper! I rummaged through the paper, wondering what this was all about, not knowing where this creature came from, or what it was. I found a small remote with a red button on it, that simply said: "press".  
  
Now, everyone was asleep in the area, and I was going to inform them of this strange remote, but I couldn't wait, and the curiosity got the best of me.

I pressed the button.  
There was a whizzing sound from inside the remote, and the thing literally jumped out of my hand and planted it's self upon the branch. Two small sets of robotic hands came out of the remote with a measuring tape, measuring the holes and different branches of the tree level. The thing concluded, and said (in a robotic tone)  
"10 by 52 feet. Sugarpom. Wood."  
The hands retreated back into the remote, and the entire branch began to vibrate. A small, black, flat block came out of it, then another, and another, and another.... the thing seemed to be building it's self, and the bricks were now poring out of the thing like there was no tomorrow. It was very un proportional, how much stuff was coming out of this thing, but the structure was growing at an extremely fast rate. The size of a matchbox....a cardboard box., a horse...  
"HELP!"  
I shouted with plea, for the medication had prevented me from using my legs, and the size of the thing was pushing, and tipping the half-circle bed backwards (tipping me along with it in the process). Tails woke up first, and saw the danger at hand. He quickly ran over, and dragged me, and the creature out of the way (using the bed) while staring at the building, in a most hypnotic state. The others also soon woke up as well, and we all stood (me sitting) a good distance away, not speaking, as we watched the magnificent structure continue to build its self.  
  
I saw shapes begin to form.  
A window...with glass shudders...YES! YES! ....and a door...a chimney...a rope hammock... The thing built, and built, one, after another! Each different part of the structure conducting its self from the different small blocks of the remote. A small deck formed in the back, with a grill, and a kiddie pool, and a table! The whole nine yards! Even a bird aviary and a small tuft of grass grew in one portion of the yard (the grass growing, as if in fast motion). After about 20 minutes of this, the structure was finally complete. It was a black, short house, with a small window garden in the front, as well as two windows, and a nice wooden door. As a remaining touch, a small sprayer came out of the remote, and sprayed a large puff of "something" on to the house, putting a huge cloud in the area.  
The stuff smelled like spray paint, and we all coughed under the conditions. The cloud lifted, and where the black house had stood, there was now a beautiful brown one in its place.  
  
"WOW! Where'd this come from?"!" asked Tails in awe, being the first one to speak.  
  
The remote, which was separate, and in front of the house, gave a pleasant "DING!" much like a microwave does when the food is done. A small rocket went shooting from the remote's top. and exploded, reveling a single, mini , green firework. From the firework, a small note tied to a white parachute came floating down from above. Sonic caught it, and read the note, which said:  
  
_"THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES!!!  
ENJOY YOUR NEW BASE  
AND HAVE A NICE DAY!_

_-FROM THE DFN HEADQUARTERS"_  
  
"Well that was annoying." admitted Knuckles, as Sonic passed him the note.  
"I thought it was cool!" I said soon after.  
"Well. ..at least now we have a place to live..."  
"YIPPPEEEE!" Yelled Tails as he ran into the home. "I'm going to claim my bedroom first!!!"  
"Not if I can help it!!!" Shouted Sonic, running in after him.  
"Heh!...So immature!" Knuckles snickered to himself before casually walking in.  
  
I walked through the door, and as soon I did so, I gasped in awe! There was a huge kitchen to the right of the door, and a hallway to the left. Straight ahead, was a living room (very spacious!) with some very modern zig-zag, blue couches, and a fireplace. Over the fireplace was a computer screen, that looked like one of the kind you would see in a spy movie. There was a button system near the door with different settings. I pressed a button that was labeled  
"room" A voice came out of nowhere that said:  
"Choose a setting!"  
"Uhh....Valley!" I answered. The walls changed from brick, to a spacious, animated, valley, with the smell, breeze, and everything! Even the carpet grew grass!

"I think I'm gonnah like it here!" I said smirking.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_YEY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!  
  
There will (once again) be no TSQATFTTOD this week.  
  
O.K...... The plot thickens... (I told you this dream of mine had a plot he...he..)  
  
Hmmmm.... I'm just curious, but if you guys had a choice, would you rather have this fic. changed into a fan comic, or a film?  
__  
Me answer reviews now!  
_  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
_To Duelist of Middle Earth: Giant Lobster? The closest thing I've gotten to one of those, were those giant, mutated, radioactive pink bunnies attacking Tulipway last summer... OH! About a week ago, I had to fight a hypnotizing, evil frog who was messing with the minds of young 5-year olds, does that count? As for the zombies, freaky story, but not uncommon. I've had plenty of strange cowink-e-dinks like that happen to me. As for your warning, I thank you for your concern, but (as you may have already guessed,) I'm already well aware of the dangers at hand.  
  
To Daikonran: You think INUYASHA is awesome?!? Huh, so do I. I HATE him in the dream world, but, I LOVE the series that comes on "ADULT SWIM" of Cartoon Network every Weeknight... If you like Inuyasha, I would suggest the TV series, manga, or the movie (which just reached the American coast). As for the cut, I'm as clueless as you are...  
  
& To choco aardvark: I KNOW! I KNOW! My spelling is horrible! As for your fic., I have not heard of it, unfortunately, and I've been trying to avoid anything with a similar story, so that I'm not accused of copying. I would LOVE to read your tale when I'm through with my own though...  
  
See ya' next time everyone!  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I don't own, Sonic, Dr. Hibbert, Knuckles, Tails, Inuyasha, Cartoon Network, or ADULT SWIM.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** _You think the dream world is all nice and happy? Think again!! A horrible secret is told to explain Knuckles', and Inuyasha's sour manner._


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

**_CHAPTER 11  
_**  
The house was strange, even for a dream reality. Not only could the house change settings, it also had indoor exercises (not meant for indoors), a machine that could make any food you pleased, another machine that could make hologram projections, a room with nothing but spy gear, cable, video games, surround sound, security system, web access, a book-library (with any, and everything that had ever been put on paper), clothes wardrobe, and as a bonus, (and for no reason what-so-ever) The house came with a pet Iguana (which Sonic appropriately named Jojo). All of this though, was very hard to get to, not because it was out of reach mind you, but because the house's computer had an attitude... a nasty one at that. About five seconds after I had requested the houses settings, the house answered:  
"Will that be all? You insignificant twit?!?"  
  
I wandered the home to see what my friends had done with the bedrooms, (the medication had now worn off, and I was able to use my legs again), and to see what the rest of the house was like as well. I opened the first door, and, as I did, my eyes widened! The room was falling!!! Falling! Past the clouds, and a airplane, and a flock of geese!!! Sonic was skydiving!  
"Hi!!!" He yelled under the windy blow of the falling.  
I soon saw that the room was not falling, but the settings of the walls, ceiling, and floor had been set to "fall" and Sonic had just ordered a giant fan for the floor, in which he was practicing with. I now also noticed that, (for reasons beyond me), the iguana was also "practicing", the poor thing not knowing what on Earth was going on, and uncontrollably doing front flips in the wind of the fan. I shut the door, almost startled, and I had done this so quickly, the house yelled,  
"OW! That hurt!!! You son of a $#$!!"  
I looked down upon this, for cussing wasn't my thing, but ignored it, and continued down the hall.  
I opened door # 2, and was relieved to find that it had a calm, koi pool, and waterfall setting instead of a infinite drop. I looked into the room, to find Knuckles meditating on a large bolder of some kind. He opened one eye, got up, and completely lost it!  
"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!! YOU LITTLE....."  
The house interrupted with a chant: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!...."  
Knuckles didn't fight however. He just slammed the door in my face. I continued to walk down the hall before the house interrupted,  
"Why bother going into someone else's room? It'll always have the same ending, with one of the two of you slamming the door..."  
"AWW...SHUDAAP!!!" I yelled for I knew I would end up living in this place for a while,  
and was not exactly happy with getting a wise crack for a home.  
  
I opened the last door in the hallway, and when I did, I almost lost it. There were Chao everywhere! Of course they were holograms, but the place was filled to the brim with toys, and stuffed animals, and such. The background looked like something that "Lisa Frank" would paint. With rainbows, and clouds, and grassy planes... Tails sat in the middle with a large stump, surrounded by chaos, both dolls and holographic. He looked up, and waved pleasantly, before asking:  
"Wanna' join us?! Were having cookies and milk!"  
"No thanks!" I said quickly to try to keep myself from laughing, and shut the door (normally this time, so as not to get the house mad again).  
"HEY!HEY! Don't laugh at someone's fantasy! It's not nice!" said the house.  
"What is your name then?!" I yelled to the house, trying to change the subject.  
"I am a Supporting Navigational Operating Transmitter Trailer Y24 5000!" said the computer proudly.  
"Soooo...your a S.N.O.T.T.Y? Then I will call you Snotty."  
"SNOTTY?!?!? Can't you call me "Hal"?!? Or..."Mark"?!? Or....or... some cool name like that?!?!"  
"No...no...Snotty suits you fine..."  
  
I walked back down the hall, and once again into the main room of the home. I then wandered into another hallway, (more in the back of the house), and was quite disappointed not to find another room behind the next door, but a towel closet. There was one last door down this last hallway of the home, and I hoped, and prayed, that all of the bedrooms had not been taken over by male, animated, Mobosapians. I opened the last door, and was pleasantly surprised to find that I had gotten the master bedroom of the house, while the Mobosaipians had to settle with, what was considered the "kid rooms". The room was white and bare, but only because you could put any setting, or item you pleased in it, due to the computer system's program.  
"SNOTTY! Set settings for clear... please?"  
The outside of the tree appeared in pure view, so that it made you feel as if you were outside, when really you were inside. I sighed with happiness, ordered a bed, and plopped myself down upon it.  
"Hmmmm....let's see how you like being attacked by MONKEYS!!!!"  
Holographic monkeys appeared out of nowhere, and even though, they were holograms, were very realistic. You could touch, and smell, and feel them. The monkeys formed a circle around me, and jumped!!!! One bit me in the leg! While the others grabbed my arms!!! Soon we were all in a strangling ball, wrestling each other all over the place!! Of course, I was out numbered, and they jumped, and howled, as I screamed,  
"STOP IT SNOTTY!!! STOP IT!!!"  
Sonic walked in, after hearing the screams.  
"Is everything....! ALL RIGHT!!! A MONKEY FIGHT!!!!"  
Sonic jumped into the calamity with no hesitation, taking on the challenge of beating 20 monkeys, or so...  
Snotty stopped the holograms 10 minutes later, after both me, and Sonic were bruised, and scared to death.  
"WOW! That was the best monkey fight I've had in years!!!!" said Sonic, pleased with the reality, and results of the fight.  
"OW...OW...." I had mangled my stitches again while protecting myself.  
"Oh...yeah...the operation...."  
Sonic had just remembered the "no fighting" rule that had been set for the medication, and regretted in shame that he had fought and been having a wrestling match, when he should have been helping a friend in need.  
"Uh...BAD COMPUTER!! BAD!BAD! COMPUTER!!!" He scolded, a bit late for his own use.  
I crawled into the bed once more and began to rest up, now having pain all over.  
"Give her something relaxing!!!"  
The computer made a beach setting on the walls, and all was peaceful again.  
"THANK YOU!'"  
"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!! HOW COME SNOTTY WILL LISTEN TO YOU, BUT NOT TO ME?!?!"  
"Snotty?!? Where'd ja' come up with a name like that?"  
"That's what he's called! A Supporting Navigational Operating Transmitter Trailer Y24 5000!"  
"Ahhh...." he answered understandingly.  
"The only reason why I won't listen to you is because, you are a piece of worthless, polluting, uncaring, non efficient, war bombing, scum!! Used only for pets, and serving no further use. Everyone knows that humans will never amount to anything more then a selfish, couch potato " said Snotty, answering the question on his own.  
" What do ya' mean?!?"I asked, angered that in between Knuckle's, Inuyasha's, and Snotty's attitudes, I hadn't gotten much respect this entire trip,  
"See for yourself..."  
  
A large screen came out of the ceiling and a series of clip-its from the real world was shown.  
  
People shooting each other! The twin towers falling! Garbage boats going to a garbage pile off the mainland! Mushroom clouds! Hitler! Factories putting smoke in the air! People fighting in the streets! Homer choking Bart (from the Simpsons)! People abusing many animals in chains, with whips and shocks! Bill Gates rolling around in money! Politics! Cars! Shooting of animals! A motor boat cutting up a manatee! Airplanes shooting from above! Someone carelessly throwing a can out the window of their car! Machines chopping down trees! A butcher cutting up meat! The fattest man on earth lounging in his living room eating spaghetti like a slob while watching TV!...The images went on, and on, as well as flashes of single words such as: "HATE!!" "DICTATOR!!!" and, "GREEDY!!"  
  
The film went on for 5 more minutes before I screamed,  
"STOP!!! STOP!!! I GET YOUR POINT!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! hurp! I'm gonnah' be sick, ulp!"  
The film stopped abruptly, and the screen was lifted back into the ceiling.  
"SEEEE?" said Snotty in a "I told you so" voice.  
I turned toward Sonic.  
"Is this... how the dream world is? Raciest, and bias toward all non-animated homosapians, just because of a few bad ones?"  
Sonic looked at me with a sad face, and had a look in his eye that said "How should I put this so it won't hurt her?"  
"Well, you see kid,....erm....humans here are looked down upon by almost the entire non-human population, a good 95 percent. They are usually kept as pets, but mostly, males are preferred, because they supposedly are stronger and more helpful then the females, who are almost all preppy, and thought of as useless... no one in their right mind would want one, much less hire one for a job....."  
He looked up at me, and saw that, not only was I shocked, I was upset too. I began to silently cry under the conditions.  
"...however...in some few cases, a good one, with a good heart comes once and a while, and is wanted by all, after they prove themselves to be so. The reason why so many don't mind you here in this tree living among us is, as the rumor goes, because you saved a lot of the houses by getting Illum of the tree quickly that day, and their has been talk going around about you saving Knuckles, and Tails... but that's it! Your hanging on with two threads kid."  
  
After this short speech, I thought about some of the things the creatures had said to me in the past to signify that I was hated by almost all, images popped into my head, as well as quotes.  
Catdog: "What are you looking at?!?"  
The creatures singing the "Small-Watt" song in sync, The animated creatures staring at me for the first time in Angorf, and in the tree,  
Knuckles "Yeah, like I care. One less human to deal with."  
Inuyasha "...Because that's exactly what she is!!! A nuisance!" and finally... Snotty:  
"The only reason why I won't listen to you is because, you are a piece of worthless, polluting, uncaring, non efficient, war bombing, scum!!"  
  
I began to cry harder now. I knew that this entire dream world was against me, and I wanted to wake up! I wanted to wake up so badly, and never have this dream again!!! How could I have been so naive to see that nearly the entire population was against humans? All the clues were right there! Right in front of my nose! How could I have been so dumb?!? I should just give up this stupid job right now, if there was nothing but bad, and evilness that these creatures could see in me! I wanted to go back to my old dreams that had nothing to do with this one! There was no one here that loved me! No one that cared! Well...maybe one single creature... One that had the trust, and love, and patience.... I looked at Sonic, he saw me crying.  
  
"Do you wannah' be left alone? Or...uh...should I get you some tissues or...something?"  
  
I ran over and hugged him (hugging more of his head then anything, for there wasn't much body there to hug). This surprised him greatly, and he sure wasn't expecting it, for he made a "MMMMPPPH!!!!" sound , (he couldn't shout on the count that one of my arms was covering his mouth).  
"OH SONIC!!! I'M GONNAH PROVE THEM ALL WRONG!!! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!"  
He looked at me through the hug, and gently shook me off.  
"Don't worry kid. I fee! the same way. I'm one of the 5' percent 'ters..."  
  
He smiled, and left me alone, thinking it was better to do so. As he did so he ran into Knuckles, storming down the hall.  
"Uhh...bad day?"  
"Where is that stupid kid of yours!! She barged in on me during my exercises! I'm thinking of giving her a good yelling."  
"She's in there. But I wouldn't bug her if I were you. She's pretty upset."  
"Rrrrrr...UPSET ABOUT WHAT?!? THOSE THINGS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!!! YOU KNOW THAT!!"  
"She just found out, that the entire world hates her." Sonic concluded, before going back into his room, leaving a startled Knuckles to figure things out on his own.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_O. K....NOW you guys know why I wouldn't wish this place on anyone. Told ja' the dream world wasn't all happy n' lolly pops.  
  
Although this is quite a depressing chapter compared to the others, it's very important to the plot. When I was dreaming this, about a year ago, I had no clue that this plot twist would occur. I thought that every night, I would just fight stuff, and badda bing- badda boom... I would wake up. Although the bias of homosaipians, is sadly very real in in dream world, It gives the story a bit more oomph, it also gives you a deeper impression of some of the characters.  
So now we not only have problems with the two sides of the world, but we have some emotional stuff happening too...  
Sometimes I think this dream is trying to teach me something. Sad as it is, there is a lot of racist, and sexist problems, not only in the dream world, but in our world as well. If anyone ever shares this same dream, you'd know that it kinda puts you in someone else's shoes. All the people taunted in the world for something stupid like sex, religion, or race... this dream kinda makes you feel like your right beside them....don't it?  
  
On a happier note, I shall now answer E-mail!!!! WEEEE!!!  
  
Daikonran- NO FAIR!!!!!! YOU HAVE A SOUND SYSTEM?!?! But I feel bad for you... you don't have cable...(Don't worry, I know what that's like. We just recently got cable. I've been missing out on it since I was 5 or...something.). They have the series on DVD and VHS now though, so you have no more dificulties with cable. As for Conker, at first I didn't know who you were talking about, so I looked him up. Is he that squirrel from "Bad Fur Day?" If he is, I hate to say, that although I saw his game in numerous Blockbusters, I was not a child privileged with an N64...so sad...  
  
To everyone- Thank you all for the favorite contributions, and reviews!!!! I am flattered!  
_  
_Oh! Do you guys still want this to be turned into a manga or movie? I got no feedback on the last chapter about that..._

_See Ya Next time!!!_

_And have a Happy Holloween!.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! (Evil laughter)  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, The Simpsons, Chao, Homer, Bart, Conker, Bad Fur Day, N64, or Blockbuster  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**_NEXT CHAPTER_**- Enter, the Nightmare World!


	12. Chapter 12

_Before I begin, I have some exiting news! I got my own DeviantArt site!!!   
If you click on my home page, it'll take you straight there! Here I will post some original art from this story, and some of my others! Come and visit if you like!_

_...also I won't be able to write my next chapter for a while. My computer's acting very screwy. (and to SallyTheRabbit, I'll E-mail you as soon as possible. My computer crashed on me and we can't even get the computer it's self to work now!!!)   
(In case your wondering, I'm writing this from a friend's house.)_

_Now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

The squirrel's name was Snippy. He had had a long night of jumping from tree to tree, throughout the woods to explain what had happened to his "master".

The woods did border the fields of Angorf, yes... But on the other side of the woods, they bordered something quite different.   
As Snippy got closer to the other side of the woods, the shrubbery subsided more and more. The shadows became plentiful, and the trees bare, and dead, from the loss of leaves.   
The clearing appeared!...and on this side there was still daylight, but the fields had turned into mounds of sand, dirt, and clodded earth, for nothing grew here.   
There was a bridge, golden in color, and a good size, large enough to get a parade on to.   
The bridge disappeared in the black distance, and the sun seemed to have a border here, for this was the border between the land of dreams and nightmares.   
If you were to walk over the bridge, you would actually be walking over Brookland Drive, where chapter 2 started.   
The squirrel's destination was not on the bridge in the neutral territory though, it was on the other side, where Clucose ruled.   
Snippy bounded from the tree on to the hand rail of the bridge, and walked upon the top of this, seeing it not necessary to walk normally, (for he was a squirrel, and had good balance).   
He walked into the dark, and continued for some time, across the bridge, not caring of what lied ahead, that most creatures feared, but he did not. For he, was one of them.   
A purple light cleared up ahead, and he ran now... tripping once or twice over a small pebble that had been placed carelessly upon the railing. He stood at the end of the bridge looking over what the dark light had to reveal.

It was gruesome.

Here, there were dead bodies, all strung together under a web, as if attacked by a giant spider. These were the empty shells, from the souls Clucose had taken. They were hard, hollow, and dry, so that if you weighed enough, and stepped on a carcass, it would crumble, like a hard crust, and the inside would be revealed, crawling with maggots and worms. (Nightmares found these grubs as a delicacy, and a source of food). The bodies were slightly sticky from the webbing, and there were so many it looked like a dug-up graveyard field, going for miles on end.   
Snippy entered here easily, and walked, and jumped, from body, to body (the bodies wouldn't crumble under his light weight). He passed the quilt of creatures with ease, going toward a cliff at the end of the "body field".   
In the quilt there were millions. Animals, anime, unicorn, alien, human, cyborg, giant, dwarf, robot, insect, Mobosapian, Ani, Dream....all looking terrified in different positions, as if time froze right before their souls got eaten.   
Snippy finally got to the edge of the cliff, and looked down for a split second to see which route he should take to the bottom. It was a city of black, in a light of purple. There was no sun or moon, there was nothing in the sky but purple, anda small swirling cloud of red, and black over the tallest point you could see overlooking the cliff. It was past all the rest of the rectangular, black city. It was a tall, black castle, with triangular tops, guarded in the sky by bats, evil dragons, and creatures so gruesome, and messed up, it would be impossible to describe them in detail. This was Snippy's destination...Clucose's castle. But first, another stop.

He jumped down the cliff using strange, old branches growing out of the side of it. He reached the bottom, and could now see the city in pure view.   
There was a road at the bottom, with horrible cars zooming by. Creatures were walking on the sidewalks, zombies dragging demons on leashes, like pets, dictators dreamt here (for their minds were full of evil), evil people, and such from films (both animated, and non), small and large dog like creatures, that looked like they had been flipped inside-out, so that their organs showed, and many more things were walking here.   
Snippy crossed the road nearly getting run over in the prosses. He turned a corner on the other side of the road, passing shops with gruesome titles like "Animal Parts", "Coffins", and many, many different shops with strange torturing tools, such as electric chairs, pizza cutters, and various surgeon devices.   
He stopped in front of a old worn down shack, and entered. Inside, there was grime on the walls, and floors,major collections of butcher knifes all around, and a man, wearing a multi-colored outfit, but also looking torn and rugged at the same time.   
He had red puffy hair, was madly doing paperwork on his desk, and was hunched over.   
"I've come back with some news about our employee."   
He turned. His stripped outfit out of place with his face. He had on major makeup, a red nose, and a overbite of yellow, long, grimy, sharp, carnivorous teeth, with a piece of what looked like raw meat dangling from them. This was because, he was a clown. His name was Cornealious. Cornealious the clown.   
"Well, Hello Snippy!! I haven't seen you in a month or two! How are you my pet?" He asked, drooling slightly from the overbite.   
"Not very well sir. You see... our client the king, is going to be very angry sir. WOOOO! Won't it be exiting!?!" Snippy said, his mood changing quickly.   
"Why is that my pet?"   
"His spy has quit and transferred, sir."   
"WHAT?!?! MY TRUSTED HALF-DEMON FRIEND HAS BETRAYED ME?!?"   
"It's a...VEEEEEEERY LOOOOONG AND EXITING STORY! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE!"   
Cornealious picked up the squirrel with anger, clutching him so he couldn't move.   
"How shall we punish you for laughing eh? You know it's not allowed on this part of the planet except to the ruler!! My! What have those dreams done to you, my pet?!? They have set a bad influence!!!" said the clown, as he began to sharpen a ax, that had looked dull on his wall with one hand, pumping the grinder with his foot, while holding Snippy in his other hand at the same time.   
Snippy gulped, but the clown simply sneered, and dropped him to the floor.   
"So exactly what happened'? Tell old Cornealious about it then, eh?"   
"It was a DFN agent sir."   
The clown stopped grinding, listening intensely, for he knew, if any info was given to Clucose about the secret "DFN" agents, their greed would be reworded with gold.   
"lnuyasha...he attacked her..."   
"...ah! That's my boy!" the clown interrupted.   
"A-him!...but he got yelled at by two Mobosapian sir. One, apparently, a friend of his, the other, a friend of the friend. A echidna. and hedgehog, by the name of Knuckles and Sonic sir. Have you heard of them?"   
"I have...keep going..."   
"Anyway, guilt got the best of him, and he helped her by giving his own blood...to restore the agent."   
"**WHAT?!?!?!**" the clown was clearly outraged.   
"There's more sir. The Mobosapians were still not pleased with his blood only, and decided he owed them something more...much more. To make a long story short sir, he's one of them now. He switched sides, and became a side agent for a female human."   
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! INUYASHA!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! THAT'S THE LOWEST LIFE PITY WORK, IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!"   
"By the way sir, the human's name was Molly. A new recruit. She's still weak, we could still take her down easily..."   
"Maybe so... but I have heard of great things from that Mobosapian hedgehog. It will be difficult to get past him."

To make a long story short, here's what had happened: Cornealious, Inuyasha, and Snippy met, and decided to make a spy company (using Inuyasha as the spy). Unfortunately, they had no clients. But once Clucose heard about the DFN Headquarters, he hired them to spy in the dream world, on anyone they could find. Unfortunately though, Clucose mistakened Inuyasha for a dream personnel, and attacked him, back in the rampage of chapter 4. Luckily, Inuyasha was able to defend himself, and scramble away at the last minute. He then went to the side of one of the valley's mountains, and dug himself a burrow to sleep in. A few minutes afterward, a homosapian girl, carrying a Mobosapian fox came into the hole, as well, and...well...you know the rest. Unfortunately, at the time, Snippy was nowhere near the rampaging site when this occurred, so, neither he, nor Cornealious new about the betrayal of Clucose, and both thought that Inuyasha was switching sides for nothing.

"WE MUST INFORM THE KING!!!" yelled Cornealious!   
And, just like that, they were out the door, on their way to the castle, Snippy riding on Cornealious's shoulder.

It took a whole 2 hours to walk to the castle. Not many important, or even remotely interesting things to the plot happened during the walk. As a matter of fact, the only two things that were interesting, was that they had a grand tour of the city they had known their whole life, and they stopped to get some grubs to eat as a snack on the way. But, finally, the work paid off, and they reached the huge, black, double doors of the castle.

The doors opened automatically, making a squeaking noise as they went. The "fliers" above, watched them closely as they walked inside, on to the black and white checkered, tile. The doors closed quickly behind them...   
"BOOM!"   
...and they continued into the darkness of the castle. The castle soon turned pitch dark, so that they couldn't see anything. Here, they stopped. A set of large, red, glowing eyes stared at them from above. The creature spoke in growls, but they seemed to understand what the giant was saying. They bowed at his presence, and he seemed pleased.

_P.S.: (Clucose speaks in roars, not English, just like Illum speaks in squawks. I will now translate)._

"Why have you come here? Weaklings, slaves of me. the mighty Clucose?" He said, in a deep, snarling, voice.   
"We have come with news of good, and bad my lord!" Yelled Snippy, who had stopped bowing,   
"AAAA! News! Let us hear the bad before, so the good will come as a pleasant package to my ears!"   
"Your spy Inuyasha, has betrayed both of us. He is on their side now! He could give away precious secrets, my lord!" said Cornealious.   
Clucose stopped, and stared. "Did he go willingly?"   
"No, my lord."   
"Then he will tell nothing."   
"How can you be sure?"   
"To be forced into something, doesn't mean for forced talking. He will not tell, because, he desires not to. NOW!!! On to the good news!!!"   
"OH!...YES!!! We have discovered news of a DFN agent, the one he has joined!"   
Clucose's ears perked at this. "DFN?!!!"   
"He has joined a homosapian, by the name of Molly. A new requite!" "HMMMMM......Did it ever occur to you two mindless scum, that this is part of his spying plan? To join the agent?"

Snippy and Cornealious looked at each other in an awkward silence, before Snippy said,   
"Gee, I never thought of it that way..."   
"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!!!! YOUR STUPID!!!"

Clucose began to shuffle toward a different room, signaling the two to follow. This room held an orb, which Clucose used as a crystal ball of some-odd. He began to rub it with joy.   
"Was Inuyasha her only agent?"   
"No sir. Their were 3 Mobosapians with her as well." said Cornealious, as a picture began to form in the orb.   
"Aaaa...yes! Sonic! A rightful foe!"   
A picture of Sonic in the home appeared in the orb.   
He was asleep on one of the sofas, his foot twitching slightly.   
"...and what's this?!? A disagreeing friend no doubt." He continued, as a picture of Knuckles appeared in the crystal.   
He was on one of the tree's branches, chewing on a fern again.   
"...And last but not least,... the innocent, child's mind of his sidekick, Tails."   
A picture of Tails was shown, who was still having cookies with the "Chao".   
The last picture that was shown, was me depressingly, stroking Jojo on my bed...   
"THAT'S HER!!! THAT'S HER!!! THE AGENT!!!!!!" yelled Snippy.   
"She doesn't look so tough....the two of you! make your selves useful, and send me my troops!!! I will catch her when The hedgehog is off guard."   
"And...how do you plan to do that sir?"   
"I'll find a way to lure them out. Then, I will catch the girl, force secrets out of her, and eat her afterwards!"

Clucose let out a large roar!!! This was his laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_...WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!   
So many reviews!...and Favorite contributions!!!...and...and...GASP!...GASP!!! TOO...MUCH....HAPPINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!   
You guys are great! I never expected to receive any reviews AFTER the story moved to the second page of the web site, and yet, it was done!! Holy cow! I'm really on to something!...   
...and JEEZ! This is getting weird... so many people have claimed to have been having the same dreams as I, both in posted and private reviews I've been receiving...maybe this little cowink-e-dink of mine isn't as much of a cowink-e-dink as I thought it was..._

_Time to answer...uh...stuff..._

_To DaKirbinator: Same dreams too eh? See if any of the things in the list on the bottom of chapter 9 seem familiar. If they do, get back to me._

_To SallyTheRabbit: THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! You are wonderful to review so many chapters of mine. Love your story too!_

_and to Daikonran: Luckily for you, and everyone else who reads this story, I now have that DeviantArt site....if I ever get around to making one, maybe I can post a manga version of the story up...   
(P.S.: Is it even possible to have 2 N64's?!?!)_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I do not own Sonic, Inuyasha, Knuckles, Tails, or Chao

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** A visit from a old friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER 13_**

I woke up again! The depressing memories of the night following me. I got up, went to school, and worked on the Sugarpom sculpture some more, sculpting the magnificent roots now.

Night fell, and I closed my eyes again, hoping that there would be a better dream...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An alarm went off! The sound of bombs exploding! Guns going off! A donkey's bray! A monster rally truck! As I opened my eyes, after a sudden jump, I saw that these sounds were coming from the walls, as well as movie clips, surround sounds, and on top of all that, the entire room was shaking violently!

"SNOTTY!" I yelled, agitated. The room stopped, and I went out to eat breakfast.

There was a nice wooden table with high, stool chairs. I sat in one of these, and waited for the food, and my friends. They came out, 20 minutes later, all with 5:00 shadows, and Tails wearing a cute, blue, sleeping cap. I gave a pleasant,  
"Good Morning!"  
...which was responded by tired grunts, and gurgles. All sleepy, and almost unaware of their surroundings, they all attempted to climb the high chairs, but failed miserably, due to their shortness, and sleepiness.  
"Darn house!" mumbled Knuckles. "Woke me up with an angry mob of Homo sapiens."  
"When I woke up, I almost drowned! Water was squirted in my face!" complained Sonic.  
"It did the "Chinese water torture" to me... By the way, you wouldn't happen to know if this house comes with an extra pair of sheets? Would you?" Asked Tails.  
All three of us looked at him in disgust, before the three Mobosapians sied, and decided to sit on the couch in the living room instead of the table. I joined them, and here, we ordered breakfast.

Sonic (of course) ordered 50 chile dogs. I found this a bit unreasonable, but the house didn't argue. Knuckles ordered some sort of energy drink I had never heard of, and Tails ordered triple chocolate ice cream.  
"But Tails! You can't have that for breakfast! It's not healthy!" complained Sonic.  
Tails quickly changed his mind, and ordered bacon and eggs. I decided to have pancakes. Snotty had almost begun the breakfast, when Jojo came crawling out from under the couch, and gave a hungry groan. Snotty decided to give him some roasted crickets, and set his food out upon the floor for him first (for it was the easiest meal to make). He then set the task of making the rest of the food, right in front of us! It was a spectacular display of speedy, knife-juggling action! We all applauded after Snotty did this, and after the meal, when he cleaned the dishes in the same talented fashion.

After breakfast, we got my stitches removed, first thing. When we got back home, I decided to get to know Jojo a bit better as a new, wandering, household pet.

I stroked him, and he made a strange purring noise as I did so. Then, something unexpected happened. There was harsh knock at the door. I picked up the Iguana, and went to answer it. When I opened the door though, I saw myself staring at a black reflection. It was a black glossy mirror of some sort, surrounded by a wall of white. I found this quite odd when I saw it, but, it seemed even _more_ odd, when the mirror blinked at me.

It was Illum.

The crane stared at me through the door of the home for a few minutes, before it realized that I was carrying Jojo with me. He gave a scream of delight, before I realized what was going to happen. I set Jojo quickly on the floor, and transformed myself, into an iguana, so I could tell him something. .  
"RUN JOJO! THE LARGE BIRD WANTS TO EAT YOU!"  
He understood, and surprisingly gave a nod in agreement, before going down the hall, and hiding under my bed.  
The crane stuck it's beak into the door, and snapped it, hoping to get a meal. He grabbed my tail, and I gave a loud iguana moan, before going through the door.  
He thought thatI was Jojo!  
I went up! Up! The pain of the yanking tail heading toward my whole body!  
Illum tossed me into the air, and opened his mouth wide underneath, getting prepared for the meal.  
I quickly spread myself out, in a attempt to keep his mouth pried open on the way down, but it was open too wide, and so, my barricade ended up clutching the sides of his throat instead. Illum took this as a surprise, and began to gag like crazy, and swing his long neck like there was no tomorrow.  
I, meanwhile, had all four claws gripped on to either side of the throat, standing there, stretching the red, slimy, humid surface the best I could.  
Illum coughed, sending a wind that had me shoot out of the throat like a torpedo!  
I began to fall, and transformed again, on the way down, to my formal self.  
Illum now saw the mistake he had made, and just as I almost hit the hard ground, he spread one of his wings, and, I landed,  
"FOOF!"  
...on this instead. He lifted the wing to a slant, and I came rolling down this to his back again. He whined, for he knew he had almost broken a promise to a friend by agreeing he would never eat me, when he just almost did. He stuck his head onto the back, and I casually, (but a bit shaken), walked up to it, and began to scratch the side.  
He looked at me, and shed a tear, which to me was more like a gallon of water, and got me totally soaked, like a water balloon bursting, on the fall from his face. It was salty, and hot, and all of a sudden, I felt very sticky from it.  
"It's O.K. boy, I know you didn't mean it. Just try to be more careful about what you stick in that mouth of yours."  
The crane made the gurgling noise in it's throat again, knowing he had been forgiven.  
Meanwhile, I was wondering why Sonic hadn't heard the commotion outside, but didn't think a lot of it.  
I asked the crane,  
"Why are you here again anyway, boy?"  
Illum lifted the other wing, and I could see that one part of it was slightly bleeding. Illum had been attacked by something much smaller in size, but powerful, the dark red blood trickling down the pure white feathers. Illum had come back, knowing I was the only one not so afraid of him to help. I walked over to the wound, and examined it. It was a bite, that had pulled out one of his major feathers a good deal, and had pierced some of the wing's flesh. I yanked out the large feather quickly, resulting in a sharp scream of pain from Illum. I told him to hold the feather, as I examined the flesh wound. He snatched the feather, and as he bent down to get it, I stroked his head, and told him to be strong for this would hurt a little. I looked at it, and signaled Illum to bring me back up to the house for some supplies. He lifted his wing, agreeingly, and I traveled back into the house to try to find some first aid.

I saw Sonic, asleep there on one of the couches. I poked him annoyingly, and he woke up with a start.  
"What's the big idea? You didn't hear all the commotion Illum was making? Where the heck were you?"  
"Huh? What?...! GAH! I'M DEAF! OH OF ALL THE CURSES! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER!"  
He began to shiver uncontrollably from this unpleasant surprise. I looked into his ear, and saw that way, way in the back of it, there was an ear plug.  
I said to him, calmly "You're not deaf, You have ear plugs in your ears!"  
"WHAT?" he asked, cupping his ear with his hand.  
"EAR PLUGS!"  
"OH!" He picked at the ears with his pinkies, and the ear plugs came out easily. "Why did I have ear plugs in my ears?"  
"I don't know!" They're YOUR ears!"  
"...I thought you had stuck them in there for some reason."  
"I didn't do it..."  
We both stared at each other for a few seconds before I asked him,  
"Illum is here. Do we have a first aid? He's been hurt, real bad."  
"Uh,... yeah! I think there's one in the bathroom!"

I rushed towered the bathroom, and as I did this, Sonic tried to figure out the mystery of the ear plugs.  
"SNOTTY! Do you know who put these ear plugs in my ears?"  
"I did!" The computer hummed proudly.  
"What 'ja do that for? If someone had been in trouble, I wouldn't have heard them!"  
"Well, you see sir, there was a loud commotion outside and you looked sooooo peaceful there, that I figured you wouldn't have wanted to have been disturbed..."  
"What commotion?" asked Sonic in rage.  
"Oh...you know...just something with the human and the bird, they were making a large fuss, probly because of the bird's wound..."

Now, you see, Snotty had been well aware of the bird trying to eat me, and thought of this as an excuse to destroy the one he disliked, and later, guilt it up as an apology.

By this time, I had come out with the small kit for the wound, and I was beginning to walk out the door, when Sonic stopped me and asked why I been so upset about the ear plugs.  
I answered, "I was trying to save your stupid lizard from the king, and transformed myself to inform him of the danger at hand. He went running, and Illum grabbed **ME** instead! I wish you had heard me, so that I wouldn't have had to "gag" the king's throat to prevent myself from being EATEN!"  
I stormed out of the room in a huff, madder now then I had been when I entered. Sonic looked toward where Snotty's camera was with hatred, him also knowing that, Snotty had tried to murder me, and blame it on the most important figure in the kingdom. He ran out the front door after me.

Illum remembered him, as not "Sonic", but as, "The one that had brought the sardines". He head reached toward Sonic, hoping he had some food, and was slightly surprised when he found out that he had nothing to offer. Illum gave a grunt of disappointment before he turned his head away, and lifted the wing up, a bit roughly, and willingly.  
"HEY! I know I'm not Molly, but come on!"  
I laughed at this. "He thought you had food on you Sonic! He remembers you as the one who brought his lunch!'  
Sonic, slightly down graded, took this as an insult from being "the hero", to "the fish serving butler".  
I suggested to him, that he get a fish from Snotty, and so, he ran back into the house, and 0.3 seconds later, came out with a huge big mouth bass, about the same size as himself. .  
"Here, here, here, pookie! Come on you bwootiful cwane! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Sonic began to coo the thing in hopes of getting it's attention.  
It did, and as the crane turned it's head, it gave an exiting squeal at the sight of the prize Sonic had to offer. Illum put his head up to Sonic willingly, and ate the prize joyfully. He gave an affectionate gurgle, and let the hedgehog stroke his beak.  
"You know, he ain't so bad, once you get used to him... HEY! I bet if one of us distracted him with some food, the medication treatment would go smoother."  
"You'd do that?"  
He nodded, and smiled. I agreed as well. For once we'd work as a team to help someone in need. Sonic ran inside again, and quickly collected up Knuckles (who seemed a bit stubborn to the job), Tails (who was excited on being able to feed Illum) "It'll be just like a petting zoo!", and collected all the fish that Snotty had in stock. He placed the fish in a pile on the porch, and the three of them through the fish into the crane's mouth, as I fixed up the wound.  
The procedure went quickly, and soon I was up, on the porch with the rest of them throwing the fish, and having a good ol' time. We had a contest, and the person who could through the biggest fish into the crane's mouth without missing, would win. Knuckles won every time (for he was the strongest of all of us). When the fish was all gone, the crane was only slightly full, because of it's size. He was grateful for the meal though, and happily let Tails, (who was very exited at the sight of the crane) stroke, and climb on to his head.

This would give the crane memory of Tails, as not being "Tails", but "the playful one".  
Knuckles had not done much to get to know Illum better, so the crane would remember him as, "the red one, who doesn't do a lot".  
I was known in Illum's memory, as "the affectionate, human, doctor", and Sonic kept his proud title as: "the one who had brought the sardines". Why did lIum name us these things in his head though?  
It was because, he was a crane and all animals seem to remember one person as to how affectionate they are, or how they help, or what they do.

We introduced Jojo to Illum, after we were sure he had had his fill of fish. Illum remembered Jojo as "the human in disguise", and I can truthfully say, that I have not seen Illum even attempt to eat an Iguana since, (for me (in iguana form), Jojo, and all the rest of the iguanas, anywhere, and everywhere all look the-same). Snotty even said a  
"Hello!"  
... to Illum, which confused him greatly, for he looked around everywhere afterwards trying to find where the voice had come from.  
"NO! NO! Over here, you dumb dumb!"  
Illum looked toward the house.  
"That's right stupid!" purred Snotty.  
Illum remembered Snotty as "the talking house" at this comment.

With the long day nearly over again, we had to say good by to the magnificent crane. Illum though, refused to go. He wanted more affection, and love, and fish.  
"Go on now boy! It'll me morning any time now, and I don't want you to see me fall asleep, and leave so quickly!"  
"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Knuckles, in a dull sort of voice.  
"Look, I'll try to explain this again..." I said impatiently...

...and then, I awoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OH! YOU GUYS PROBILY HATE ME FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP SO, SO, SO, SO, LATE!  
__I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
__Geez... I've been really busy lately with finals, Christmas, school, the death of 3 pets, my DA account, and other things.  
__But it'll all be worth it, because, I have also been working on a special, secret, surprise, 3000! GET THIS! Me, (and a very good friend of mine) have been working on "The Trip Of Dreams Manga"!  
__EH? EHHHH!  
__Ishould begin posting it up on my DA account very soon, so keep a look out for it!_

_NOW! ON TO ANSWERING REVIEWS!  
__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_First of all, we have a few new readers!_

_Let us welcome Sir-Egan, Narisha-is-here, Pink-hedgehog, Foxgirl12, virginia, and Mongoose!  
__YEY! (round of applause) MORE READERS!_

_To DaKirbinator: Interesting how many you got on that little test...As for the C2... A C2 is kinda like a club! You choose a category (like Sonic), then you choose a sub-category (like (in my case) crossovers). Then you go though the "Sonic" category, and collect every story, by every author that you can possibly find, and group them all under your C2. You can also get "helpers", if you're too lazy to run the C2 yourself!_

_To SallyTheRabbit: Thanks for the advice, good luck with the virus, an' please E-mail me soon!_

_To Daikonran: Thanks for checking out my DA site... there's a lot more up there now...and I realized that the "5 N64's" thing was a typo...sorry 'bout that!_

_To Nail Strafer: Thanks for pointing out the highlights in the story that you enjoy! ... THIS PART OF THE STORY DOES HAVE AN ENDING! I just dream faster then I type!_

_To Foxgirl12: Thank You!_

_To Sir-Egan: SOOOOO... Your a friend of Deulist? EH? Nice guy!  
Boy! It's getting scary how many people are getting so many of those on that "quiz"...  
D.O.M.E. EH? Have, and yet, haven't heard of your field. I might have heard someone mumble about it once... as for the meeting, I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll see what I can do!_

_To Narisha-is-here: There ARE vampires in the dream world, but I haven't seen many...  
If ya wannah talk about dreams, send me an E-mail...okey-day?  
...And I'm so glad you love my story! YEY!_

_To Everyone else: HI!_

_XXXX_

_NEXT CHAPTER: A new town, a flight, and an encounter_


End file.
